toothless Phantom
by monkey121luffy
Summary: Hello everyone so I'm writing a second story that involves Danny phantom and How to train your dragon. This will have drama, humor, tragedy, and Friend love in this so I hope you enjoy please favorite and leave a comment if you enjoy it Rating for Gore
1. Chapter 1

Toothless phantom

The fallen

 _ **Hello everyone so I'm writing a second story that involves Danny phantom and How to train your dragon. This will have drama, humor, tragedy, and Friend love in this so I hope you enjoy please favorite and leave a comment if you enjoy it ^^**_

The sky turned a bright ominous green as the clouds swirled in an awkward way. The sky crashing down with the anger of the gods. The forest getting set ablaze by the lightning that came screaming from the sky. Rain echoed through the small village of berk as the chief was shouting out commands as he was trying to put out the dozens of fires that were started across his village. Everyone was so busy that they missed the sky spit out a Large creature fall from the sky surrounded in an intense green flame that burned through the trees destroying everything as it crashed through the roof of the great hall. A large burly male with a great Red beard Ran into the hall with 6 buckets in each large hand to put out the fire but what he saw shocked him into dropping them.

The chief ran to get help leaving a large 6 foot dragon sprawled out across the floor his hite and Black body was covered in small lesions and fire that had yet to go out. But the worst wound was the tear in his wing that looked like it wanted to rip off the soft squishy membrane that was weakly attached to impressively strong muscles.

Half the village came to help their chief move the large dragon muzzling him to keep him from attacking anyone they tied him securely to a cart hauling him off to the Dragon training academy. Stoick knew if anyone was going to it would be his son but he wasn't here and wouldn't be returning till the moon was round which was a day away.

The next day the sun shined violently into the dragon's eyes Causing him to shift into his injured wing sending him spiraling in a fit of rage and pain. A magnificent Orange flame surrounded by an icy blue Fire was the end result shooting out of the stall he was in. After a few minutes of hackled anger he started to calm down.

Rubbing his head with his paw he looked around noting he was stuck in a cage. A small quizzical note shot from his mouth as he tried to speak. He shuddered at the note and looked around trying to figure out where it came from. **What is that?** He thought his head swiveling this way and that He decided that he was indeed alone and tried to say something again only to get the same sound. His head shot up again but this time he realized where it was coming from **why am I whistling?** He was getting frustrated now trumping about the pen he growled loudly sending out more fire, this time though he clamped his mouth shut surprised and curious where it came from. He decided to think. **Ok so I remember fighting that dragon ghost again, What was his name? Airagant? Argon? Aragon? Well whatever I was fighting him when his amulet flew off into a portal I tried to follow but then it's all a blurr? Did I merge with his amulet? Am I a dragon now?** He turned his head looking at himself a thin tail with what looked to be a glowing ice shard hung on his tail. He lifted it up a moment staring at it. He looked at the cage door then his tail again a sleigh smile inched its way across his face as he did a tail spin slamming the hard shard on the door causing a thick slice mark in the wood but the trees were to thick to break through. **Well worth a shot time to phase out of here. I think I've hung around to long as is.** His thoughts chimed in as he went intangible but the moment he tried to leave he heard someone coming causing him to return to normal.

 **I need to be careful I don't know who these people are. Sam would get mad if she knew I almost blew my cover to strangers again.** He chuckled thinking to his gothic friend scolding him.

Hiccup landed on his home island smiling as his father greeted him. "Welcome home son." Chimed the chief giving his son a rather rough hug before letting him go. "Hi dad, I see their was another big storm they seem to be getting worse." Stated hiccup petting Toothless gingerly while he listened to his father's complaints. "The eastern village is in shambles. We didn't get all the fires out on the west coast till this s'mornin...Oh and A dragon flew into the Great hall…" He growled gruffly.

Hiccups head shot up away from toothless when he heard there was a new dragon. He shifted slightly, "Is he in the dragon training arena?" Asked Hiccup voiding past the first two things his father said.

"Yes he's in Hookfangs old stall…" He grumbled softly crossing his arms before turning, "You can go see him I got some rebuilding to do…" He growled storming off followed closely by skull crusher. Hiccup smiled rubbing Toothless, "Come on bud let's go make a new friend huh." He chirped hopping on his back and taking off to the Training hall.

Danny's head shot up to the sky his sleek horns giving off a light iridescent glow as he started to Hackle again. He growled shifted his weight keeping it even on all four paws. When he saw a dark black dragon with small spikes and what looked like a fake tail land in front of the cage he was in. A skinny small lengthy teen hopped off the dragon and smiled looking Danny over.

Danny felt like he was being analyzed. He raised his head and growled predominantly dominant his back arched as he breathed a steady heavy flame that caught his cage on fire but it went out as soon as he stopped. Danny's instincts flared up his anger seethed from smoldering breath as he flared his wings causing pain to shoot through him all over again.

Toothless had covered hiccup with a wing shielding him from the flame as he gave warning snaps toward danny the two of them growling and lashing at each other. Danny slammed his tail against the wall hissing loudly. **STAY BACK! DON'T TOUCH ME!** He flanked his wings now forcing them to remain closed.

Toothless growled until hiccup intervened, "Hey bud calm down ok, I won't get hurt he promised slowly walking up to the cage door. Danny was still growling but stopped when he saw the lengthy boy put out his hand and close his eyes Danny slowly started to relax. He shifted slightly but didn't approach. **W-what is he doing? Why do I want to trust him?** His eyes shot back and forth from Hiccup to his hand before he gave it a sniff. The boy flinched slightly as danny placed his nose against his hand. He quickly backed up though when his eyes opened again.

Hiccup smiled, "See their you go now are you hungry?" He asked with a smile holding out a smoked salmon. Danny stared at it a moment before slowly holding out his paw for the fish but Hiccup didn't understand the gesture. "Come on eat up and then I can see your wing." He stated showing him how to be fed with toothless who slowly opened his mouth waiting for the fish.

Danny watched and sighed he hated being locked up in the cage and treated like an animal. But he knew the only way he would be able to escape is if This scrawny man would leave. So he decided to let the fact that he was being treated like a pet slide for now. He opened his jaws letting Hiccup place the fish in his mouth before slowly eating.

Afterwords the male opened his cage and slowly lead him out. "Shhh that's it nice and slow." He crooned softly rubbing him down feeling his skin making sure none of his other wounds were bad before he went to his wing. He grabbed the thin membrane in his fingers causing Danny to shoot up in aggression. He snapped around taking a bite at Hiccup but before contact was made Toothless tackled Danny to the ground causing a lot of aggressive nipping and biting. Toothless pinned his neck down with a paw now allowing Hiccup to look at the bigger dragon's wing.


	2. Chapter 2

The ships

Danny shifted slightly laying in the back of the stall. He felt an uneasiness in the air as he stared out of his cage a low intense growl echoing through the cage as he was approached by several boys and a girl. He growled even lower as there dragons came to investigate as well. STAY BACK! He growled lowering his head again as the fat one with hay like hair and a pale complexion analized him to the leader who he figured was named Hiccup.

"OHHH A NEW DRAGON!" Hyped Fishlegs pulling out the book of dragons trying to draw Danny into it. "Well what can you tell me about him fishlegs?" Asked hiccup studying Danny closely.

Danny stood and slammed his tail heavily against the door getting his tail stuck for a moment in the door. He was twisting his body unsteadily when Toothless roared back at him a low intense growl of challenge as he stood his ground. Hiccup sighed, "Guys I think he's getting antsy maybe we should leave him alone for the night." Stated Hiccup turning and ushering the group to leave once Fishlegs finished his drawing.

Danny looked towards the group and puffed, "That's right leave." He growled waiting till he was sure they were gone before changing from Danny phantom to Danny fenton a white dragon with a black under line of his wings and paws. His fur became black and thick, his tail gained a large barb at the very end made for slashing. He growled softly irritated that he still couldn't talk and these people didn't speak dragon.

He looked at the sun as it slowly started going down he knew he needed to get out soon but he wasn't even sure where he was. After long moments of thinking he decided it was time to leave. He looked over at his wing a moment and decided it would be less of a hassle to just fly using his ghost powers. He phased through the bars and started to walk out spreading his wings as he lifted off the ground with his dragon powers. He started to leave the island behind when his hurt wing flexed causing the stitches to pop out. He pulled in the wing shaking firmly as he tried to stay up in the air looking for a new place to land. He saw a small island in the shape of a serpent off in the distance. That's a good place to land… I can regroup when I don't have to worry about those people staring at me. I need to find a way home anyways.

Hiccup dropped back down into the pen with Toothless holding a large amount of fish. "Hey buddy I brought you some fish." Stated the mall male but after a few minutes of silence he realized The male dragon was gone. He dropped the fish and ran over to toothless, "I don't know how he got out but we need to find him. Let's go get everyone." He stated jumping on toothless's back taking off now in a hurry.

Danny landed with a crash spiralling into a large boulder he sprawled out flat and huffed an irritated groan. He stood slowly shaking out his body his muscles ached as he panted trying to get a hold on his ragged breathing. He had to fly with extra weight now and it was incredibly difficult. He growled softly thinking a moment before focusing hard again to move his wings properly this time. With some effort he finally managed to get them out stretched enough to look at the wound with a small whine he knew he screwed up trying to leave. He thought his ghost powers would help him heal but nope. He was about to start climbing up to the top of the rock when he heard a loud scream that made Danny jump. After a few moments of listening he heard it again and realized he recognized the voices. SAM! He hissed shooting up he ignored the pain that sprang from his wing as he searched for the source. After some thrashing about in a frantic search he saw several ships and Danny's instincts kicked it. MINE! PROTECT! He made a mad dash at the ship. But in a flash he was pulled from the sky slamming hard into the earth he had just come from. He went to let out a loud angry roar when Hiccup jumped landing on Danny's head trying to keep him quiet. "Calm down or the;ll hear us." He said softly but Danny wasn't about to let his friend get hurt he unfurled his wings his eyes showed unwavering anger causing Hiccup to flinch back. WE NEED TO GO GET HER LET GO! He shot up again ignoring the pain he bolted into the ship ignoring Toothless's angered and worried shrieks. Danny slammed into the ship landing heavily on the wood fire raising as he saw the scene unfold.

Thats a good place to stop for today Enjoy ^^ I know I did writing this XD


	3. Chapter 3

Frienemies

So it was brought to my attention that i'm a jerk for ending the last Chapter the way I did… 3:D And I love it but I'm not gonna leave you hanging for that long so here it is chapter 3 The part 2 to the last chapter enjoy.

Danny slammed down on the ship full force making the entire ship rock back and forth aggressively trying to settle back into the slow calming sway. Danny's eye skimmed the ship when he didn't see who he was looking for he let out a loud roar that echoed through the ship mercilessly. Slamming his tail violently down as some people ran at him.

* * *

Ryker saw the beast crash down almost smashing his ship mercilessly the heavy body bowing the ship as he thrashed about. "Well aren't you a rare find a new dragon." He grinned cruelly before shouting, "MEN TAKE THAT BEAST DOWN I WANT HIM!" He howled out over the ferocity of Danny's anger. The men all took aim with their arrows but they weren't used to dragons coming after them head strong. When the arrows were released Danny went intangible causing the arrows to fly right through him. WHERE IS MY SAM! He roared again reappearing just as quickly as disappearing.

Ryker's eyes grew wide and smiled now really wanting this beast. "MEN! 100 GOLD TO THE MAN WHO BRINGS ME THAT DRAGON ALIVE!" Shouted Ryker now seeing the beast as the best profit the have. With the reward thrown out the men shouted and started going after Danny swords drawn as they made noise to throw off his aim.

Danny growled not being affected as he let out a large icy blue flame catching the sail on fire so they couldn't move. GIVE HER BACK! Once the top of the ship was smashed he made his way down the large corridor to the cockpit. He looked to his left and right and what he saw angered him more. Dragons were trapped in cages. He growled using the barb on his tail to slice through the wood next to the door hinges forcing the doors of each cell he walked by to fall to the ground.

Danny scoffed when more men flooded in after him but now they were faced with numerous angry dragons.

Danny grinned as his main problem was dealt with. He once he was sure each cage was ruined he walked into the second room where he found his friends Sam and Tucker. Tucker huddled in the back end of the cage and Sam Shouting out they had rights.

Danny stared at the pair trotting over happily he placed his head down and with amazing swiftness he took out the door. At first they were terrified of him shaking as they stared at a great big White and Black dragon standing in front of them.

Danny smiled trying to talk to them only to get a small whimsical whistle to exit his throat. He growled slightly then changed in front of them his dragon colors reversing and his horns now releasing a light blue glow.

Sam looked at him a moment then went wide eyed, "D-danny is that you?" She asked noticing a small DP sitting on his right arm. He grinned and nodded. "How did you?" Sam went to question until Danny was shot at again causing Danny to growled at them basically saying not now. He put his head down for them to climb on as what was left of the group of hunters started to come at him all over again, "DON'T BOTHER WITH THE SMALL FRY CATCH THE BIG ONE!" Shouted one of the men leading the group shooting an arrow grazing Danny's shoulder with the dragon root arrow.

Danny's head shot up his eyes getting small as a wicked growled left his lips his rational thinking leaving him his large structure now shook the ship mercilessly as he slammed his tail into the hull of the ship busting it open causing water to fill the ship. Danny shook his head when his friends let out a scream of fear and he quickly came back to his senses.

He looked up spreading his wings in the cramped space he slammed through the roof busting open a new hole as he went to make break for it.

* * *

Hiccup fell through the dragon's face when he seemingly disappeared. Getting up quickly he watched as one dragon brought a ship of professional dragon hunters to their knees. He was impressed and knew he wanted this dragon to stay with him as a new threat to the dragon hunter.

He was following after Danny closely trying to find a way back on his back so he didn't end up being left. When he saw a little more than a hundred dragons making their way out of the ship he chuckled.

"Well he is clever I really want to know why he's attacking this ship though…" He mumbled now standing in behind the leader of the band of miscreants. His eyes raising when they actually managing a hit on the fierce competitor. Hiccup jumped though when instead of being overwhelmed by his senses the beast reacted like most dragons would with the less potent root. Hiccup shuddered slightly at the thought of what would happen if he had become overwhelmed. But his thoughts ended when he saw the dragon making a haste exit with what looked like two humans on his back.

He quickly made his way over to them grabbing tightly onto Danny's tail as the dragon flew off. Hiccup slowly made his way across the dragon's back to where the two people were also sitting. Once The dragon was out of range and they could see the failing ship start to sink they landed safely on the serpent shaped island. Once Danny was safely on the ground The small black dragon charged attacking Danny sending them both into an aggressive fight. But Danny was unable to do much as his friends sat on his back. Danny stepped back as the little dragon scratched deep into his flank just missing his wing sending him into a hind rise frantically flapping his wings.

Hiccup saw what was happening and went into action quickly sliding off the scared dragons side. "No calm down Toothless I'm ok see." He smiled causing toothless to calm down and lick his face checking him all over carefully not finding anything missing he seemed satisfied.

Danny growled as he landed again now keeping his distance his wing protecting his friends until he heard hiccup calm Toothless down. After a few moments of silence Hiccup turned and raised his hand to Danny gaining his trust once again Danny dropped his wings slightly revealing a pair of scared humans who were dressed funny.

Danny lowered himself to allow the pair to get off his back his eyes not leaving Toothless. "Hello" Stated Hiccup with a light smile. The pair stood next to danny Sam speaking up, "Who are you?" She asked softly realizing Danny couldn't talk. "Where are we?"

* * *

Hiccup looked at the pair before smiling, "I'm hiccup haddock the third, The son to the chief of the village of berk." He chimed softly petting Toothless who was now venturing close to Danny's friends. Danny sprang up growling at Toothless. Until he heard Hiccup, "Calm down he won't hurt them I promise." He said softly wanting them to start getting along.

Sam looked at Danny and sighed knowing he wasn't about to start trusting someone who just attacked him so she made the first move. "So I can just get closer to him and he won't attack me?" She asked softly causing the dragon to shoot out a paw holding her back with a pleading look only to get smacked. "No Danny we need him." She growled at him before approaching Hiccup.

"Hello I'm Sam that's Tucker and The brooding Dragon is named Danny." She smiled holding out her hand for him to shake.

Danny was about to growl his protests when Toothless made the first move showing affection towards Danny. Danny looked at him now with curiosity he hadn't had a good look at the little dragon till now and saw that his saddle was what controlled his tail. He seemed curious now about toothless sniffing and looking him all over. The two now seemed to be settling their differences and curiosity was peaked.

Hiccup smiled shaking her hand in salutations. "It's nice to meet you both." He chirped deciding it would be rude to laugh at their names no matter how funny." He looked over to make sure Toothless was behaving when he heard the funny looking male finally speak up.

Tucker came forward after a few moments. "Who were those guys?" He asked rubbing his hands wishing his electronics hadn't gotten ruined in the ocean before they were captured. "And why were they so enthralled with Danny?"

Hiccup thought about the answers carefully, "Well they were dragon trappers and Danny as you called him is unique here. I've never seen any dragon like him." He grinned as he walked closer to Danny rubbing over his scales looking at the three gashes toothless made. He sighed softly and spoke up. "Your dragon is very hurt we need to get him back to berk so I can put in more stitches and fix these wounds." He chimed softly hopping on his dragon's back. "Come on You can ride with me." He gestured only to get a snap from Danny, but Sam quickly rectified his behavior by smacking his nose.

Danny shot back and grumbled as Sam jumped up behind Tucker and Hiccup. "How are you going to get Danny there? His wing is torn." She stated bluntly getting a smile from him. "Don't worry we're going to carry him." He smiled patting Toothless's shoulder gently. Toothless gave a low huff lifting off the ground. Grabbing Danny by the tail he lifted him with incredible ease. Setting back to Hiccups homeland.

Thats a nice place to stop hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Healing

To all the small minded fools who have little to no imagination. I do not need to explain the bigger picture to you everything I do has a reason in this story and I will not change it for the few just because they can't open there eyes and see that there is a bigger picture in the making.

Also just so everyone understands I don't ship DannyXAnyone I just can't. Don't get me wrong I love all the characters I see each character as an extension on an amazing story that needs to be shared and I can't have relationships getting in the way of the adventures. That being said though I will throw in random moments just to mess with people for instance in the last chapter I love messing with people's heads it's who I am you don't like it then don't let the door hit ya on the way out. I believe that's everything I need to say so here it is Chapter 4.

Hiccup was sitting on the ground in front of Toothless talking to the newcomers. He shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable while he spoke. "So...Sam and Tucker?" He said questioning weather he said their names right. "Can you tell me about Danny? You dragon is amazing!" He chimed giving what he thought was a compliment.

Tucker looked at him a moment before piping in, "Actually Danny doesn't belong to us." He rubbed his neck nervously, "He is our friend." He stated firmly. Sam chimed in looking at Danny who was resting behind locked wooden bars. "It's complicated to talk about." She muttered with a light sigh, "Danny is a special dragon one of a kind with the ability to… Ehem to change his form and well go invisible." She stated softly.

Tucker looked at sam a moment seeing what she was doing. "Ya, and we would like to keep quiet about the fact that he is special if you could." He muttered softly not noticing Danny raise his head in response to Hiccup's friends descending.

* * *

Danny felt a bit safer with his friends there with him now but he still felt a little uneasy. Toothless the black dragon had finally accepted him and they became quick friends. He was listening to the conversation when everyone landed.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup!" Said one female who was sitting on top a large blue and green dragon with a spine tail. "Who are your new friends?" She asked eyeing danny cautiously but for some reason he seemed more docile than before. "What's wrong with the new dragon?" She asked watching him closely as ruffnut and tuffnut landed with a loud thud causing Danny to shoot them a glance before settling back down knowing they weren't going to talk to him.

"Hey why isn't he growling anymore? Come on now he's no fun!" Stated Tuffnut grumpily crossing his arms but it didn't last long when his sister shoved him into their dragon laughing hysterically when Barf chomped on him gingerly swinging him back and forth.

Hookfang landed with unusual precision as Snotlout jumped off his back to go greet the newcomers with what seemed like a judging look. "Wow you guys are dressed really weird…" He stated with a crooked smile that disappeared when Tucker came back at him with a snide comment. "At least we don't smell like a trash compactor…"

* * *

Snotlout glared at him though not sure what a trash compactor was. He was certain that it was an insult. He raised his fist growling, "YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" He seethed but the minute he set foot towards Tucker, Danny growled protectively ready to pounce if he needed too.

Hiccup quickly rushed over to separate Tucker from Snotlout but it was too late. The minute Snotlout connected with Tucker's cheek Danny was out of the cage huffing as he clamped his jaws over snotlout shaking him vigorously. He was screaming for Hookfang who was watching debating weather it would be worth it to get involved. Tucker grabbed his cheek in pain but before he said anything he couldn't help but giggle at the sight before him. A six foot dragon was mercilessly swinging around what looked to be a four in a half or five foot man his legs swinging so freely that they looked as though they were going to go flying.

Hiccup froze but when he realized Danny wasn't actually hurting him he relaxed and laughed, "Maybe you shouldn't have done that huh Snotlout!" He shouted out the name causing Sam and tucker to burst into laughter. Danny soon following causing him to drop to the ground "Snotlout is that really his name!" They repeated not noticing everyone's faces staring at the now hysteric Danny who was laughing with them.

Hiccup seemed the most shocked as Danny was struggling to breath. "Y-your Dragon is laughing." He stated shock clear in his eyes. "He's laughing like a person!" He stated again this time catching the threes attention. Sam and Tucker looking at each other. "Well... um… You see…" They all looked at Danny a moment who was now pretending not to notice their glances.

* * *

Hiccup had stopped talking the minute he heard a gurgling, purring noise came from the large black and white dragon struggled to breath. "He's really laughing… I've never heard a dragon laugh like a person before…" He stated trying to listen to Sam and Tucker to explain.

* * *

Sam looked at Tucker who shot in, "He was raised by people!" Causing Sam to shoot in, "Ya isn't his imitation laugh great." She chuckled nervously getting a mean look from Danny who couldn't believe the two of them. He gave a scoff as smoke hissed from his nose. Tucker and Sam looked at him mouthing sorry.

* * *

Danny grumbled and turned to walk over to see the other dragons causing Toothless to follow. He raised his head like an alpha playfully jumping onto Danny's back. Danny reared up Hey! His thoughts rang but they were cut short when Barf and Belch gave him a solid flip knocking him on his back. He went to whine out his disbelief at their actions but he was stopped when Stormfly gently licked his stitches making sure his wings were cleaned. The moment that her tongue made contact with the stitches though Danny roared out a cry of pain trying to get away but being on his back he found himself stuck triggering him to whine. Stop please!

Hiccup shifted slightly deciding to for now except the answer though for some reason he felt like they were lying to him. He would need to sort it out later. "Ok So I think we should introduce ourselves." He chimed trying to get the dragon riders to talk.

Snotlout was nursing a few indents in his skin. "No way I'm still mad about their stupid dragon." He growled crossing his arms with irritation. Hiccup sighed softly his body saying pretty much everything. "Fine then, That as you know is snotlout…" He stated coldly before moving on, "This is Astrid." He said pointing to the young female with large shoulder guards and slender looking armor. She smiled waving her hand making sure they knew it was her.

"The large one over by your dragon Danny is Fishlegs." He chimed causing the pair to give another lighter chuckle then before. "Hehe Fishlegs," Repeated Tucker only to get a pouting slightly angered look from the large boy. "And What so funny about my name it's a good strong name." He grumbled wanting an answer but Hiccup glanced at him. "Fishlegs ask after I'm done ok then we can deal with that." He reminded him before sighing and getting to the last two.

"And finally these are the twins, Ruffnut the girl on your left." He stated pointing to the blonde female who reeked of week of cod and something else neither of them could place. "And to your right Tuffnut her brother." He stated smiling as he stood up to address everyone, "Guys this is Tucker." He stated pointing to the young boy wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots combined with a red beret and glasses.

He then pointed to a the young female wearing purple lipstick and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held by a green hair tie. She was also wearing a black tank with a matching black choker around her neck. On her shirt sat a purple oval right in the middle. Her lower body consisting of a black striped skirt which was clearly not helping her keep warm in the frigid wind, a green crosshatch design on it. Lower down was purple leggings, and black combat boots which looked uncomfortable to anyone but her. "This is Sam, She and Tucker know about Danny and his unique position more than anyone." He stated loudly continuing. "I also think we need their help so I decided that once Danny is healed he and these two will come to the edge." He shouted now waiting for the arguing which didn't take long.

Snotlout was the first one to start up, "Their is no way those two can come! And their Dragon deserved to be locked up! HE TRIED TO EAT ME!" He growled still upset with the fact that no one went to his aid.

Hiccup sighed and made a valid argument against him. "Snotlout if he wanted to eat you he would have but even they could tell he wasn't hurting you more then you had hurt his friend. You really shouldn't attack someone who's friend even your Dragon won't get between. Also no matter what you say I watched Danny demolish a ship because he was trying to save these two."

"SO!" Stated snotlout crossing his arms angrily. "So… It was a Trapper's ship." He stated crossing his arms now shooting down any future arguments.

Ok so thats a nice place to stop here for this chapter enjoy ^^ Also special thanks to all those who support my story I do appreciate positive criticism and people who don't get upset because I bring in a couple of characters.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Long Days Sleepless nights**_

 _ **So here it is another brilliant chapter by me The amazing Luffy! Enjoy I sure did! ^_^**_

Danny was sleeping rather peacefully in the middle of the arena his wing over his head making it completely dark so he could enjoy the extra sleep, when a large cat like creature started to creep out from the wall slowly making its way over to him with a light flap of his wings he signaled to two others a large horned red beast creeping out quietly and a light turquoise creature slowly inching towards Danny quietly enclosing him in a circle making sure he couldn't escape.

With a few signals all three jumped him at once The black cat like mass shifted his weight on his paws as he signaled the other with a swift and silent leap. Landing onto Danny's back forcing him to wake violently letting out a roar of fear. The flash of the green blue Dragon and Bright red grabbed his wings forcing him to stay down without hurting him as Danny struggled hating the constant bathing the dragons did to keep his body clean. Toothless kept him still while a green Barf and belch started to lick each wing individually. He had been dealing with this for almost a month now his wing finally healing enough for him to get these crazy itchy stitches removed from his wing. He raised his head growling but it didn't help. He huffed deciding to let it happen knowing that they were all just being affectionate and decided it was better than meatlug trying to play with him for a little dragon she played rough. He smiled and shifted again his body now flipping to let them clean the underside thanking god that his friends weren't there to see his judgement falter. He let out a small thrumbing sound scaring him as he realised it was coming from him.

He shot up shaking off quickly his wings spreading slightly as he shook them out turning invisible to get the large amount of saliva off not noticing as Tucker and everyone entered the arena. Danny trotted off to the corner where he knew he would be left alone. His friends saw him and slowly walked over to him.

"Hey Danny!" Smiled Tucker who just got a disgruntled huff upset that they left him. "What's wrong?" He asked getting Danny on a tangent of angered puffs of smokes and whistles that came from his mouth as he tried to speak. He growled his frustrations just as Sam came over. "What's wrong with him?" She asked getting him to facepalm and growl when an idea popped into his head.

He shifted under his weight steadying himself on three large five claws paws as he took a nail and started to draw into the rocky dirt. Sam and Tucker watched him wondering what he was doing but quickly realised he was writing. 'Can you read this?' He sketched in the dirt getting a semi amazed look.

"Ya we can." Sam quickly chimed walking over to his side watching him as he wiped away the marks with the flat of his paw before writing again this time a quick jot.'We need to get out of here!' He growled huffing as he pointed to his chicken scratched letters. He knew he wasn't a good writer hell he knew that his handwriting was bad but he didn't know what else to do. He was so sick of everyone ignoring him or treating him like a pet. His friends even got a saddle made just so they could ride on his back and it made him really upset that they didn't even ask. He didn't mind but he was really hurt about being left out.

Sam looked up at him, "Danny that's why we came down here." She piped up slightly. "Hiccup and everyone said we could go with them to Dragons edge once you can make the flight." She stated watching him closely as he sat down his paw flying to his mouth as he thought his tail thrumming on the ground with a rhythmic thumping before he wrote, 'I need to learn to fly with my wings.' With that his friends gave a nod before leaving.

Danny was watching as the dragon riders all took up their dragons and went to do their drills showing off. Hiccup was the first to start them in a series of commands going through the list Danny was thinking about how he would go through his ghost powers. But he hadn't yet tried them all he knowing that and was scared to find out that their was a problem. He let out a low sigh staring up at the sky his head moving only slightly as his friends were past between each dragon. He gruffed closing his eyes angrily. He decided he would sleep away his anger but when that didn't work he stood and shook off walking out of the arena. He hadn't explored the local village yet and had been meaning to but that noisy and excitable dragon Toothless and his friends. Danny huffed softly now trotting up the hill. When he saw the top of the hill he ran for it his Large paws making loud thumping noises as he came to the ridge. His head scanned the horizon slowly making his way down to the town. He walked by a sheep farm, it was rather large and held a few yaks as well. He saw a large blonde male with a long beard and what to be a large bucket on his head. He seemed to be yelling frantically about something to a large fat red bearded man who Danny assumed was his bunk mate. After a few moments of watching the pair go back and forth Danny decided to move on.

Now getting to the busiest part of the village. He shifted slightly moving heavily to the side as a bald male with a thick mustache pushed a cart load of fish forwards. He shuddered as his instincts kicked up. He was so hungry but with a quick shake of his head he came to his senses deciding to move on. He slinked off again following the stone steps to a large building with a tooth on the front He assumed it was like a dentist or something that had to do with teeth.

But what he wasn't expecting was a large man with a hook and a peg leg to throw out a large bucket of old garbage smacking Danny in the face causing the once curious dragon to growl at him a half eaten fish hung from his muzzle and a chicken bone got lodged up his nose causing the angered Dragon to cough out a fit of weak fire. Gobber looked at him a moment before laughing at the large dragon. "You sure look ridiculous." He chimed getting an angered huff.

"Oh calm down you glomping beast." He growled grabbing Danny's head forcing him down pulling out the bone causing danny to growl than sneeze several times over. Once he was done he pulled the fish off chucking it into his trash pile. He then forced Danny to open his mouth looking at his teeth a slight smile perched on his face as he purred in his rasping voice. "You have nice teeth beast." He laughed his rough hands letting go allowing Danny to once again move. He shook his head growling as he quickly turned and left hating being called a beast. He knew it wasn't intended as an offence but he really hated it he was a person, A human being, Not a beast.

He huffed slowly moving along the ground his long head looking every which way. He had seen a lot of people riding dragons. But one caught his attention a dark green dragon with a cascade of Berry red that inched across his head and wings.

Danny was in awe He was as big as him and seemed to be protecting everyone from the sky. He chased the flying dragon not realising he was the Chiefs dragon. It looked like it was approaching a large building that sat atop a great hill. Danny stopped on top when the large dragon landed with a loud thump. The chief Stoick hopped off his back petting the creature. "God job skullcrusher take a nice rest I have a meeting to get too. He watched closely as the man left into the structure.

Danny slowly walked over to the dragon his head remaining low as a sign of respect.

Skullcrusher gave a gentle huff as he stared at the dragon sounding out his name in a series of strained whistles. **Skullcrusher?** With his name being said he looked up at Danny. He flexed his wings slightly shaking them out before going back to eating fish from his specially made fish paddock. He shifted slightly moving over to share with the male buck dragon. Danny looked at him a moment his stomach rumbling again this time louder made his mind go fuzzy as his thought process dissipated and only one thing was on his mind. **Food!**

Danny was quickly devouring whole fish filling his belly as much as he could until Skullcrush forced him out. Danny was panting heavily as he was finally able to catch his breath. He raised his head and gave a shallow lick across Skullcrushers cheek before slowly moving away. He looked at the large building his wings flexing before he folded them in completely. He walked up to the front step not noticing Skullcrushers glances and warnings.

He slowly pushed open the door walking in surprisingly quiet on his massive paws. He had walked in on an important meaning. He heard Stoik the loudest one in the room.

"I KNOW WE ARE LOSING A LOT OF FOOD TO DRAGON HUNTERS!" He shot in his gruff voice that Danny felt was like fire to his ears. He shook his quickly listening to the rest of the conversation. "But Stoick!" A man with a shrill voice even higher than Toothless's echolocation. "They haven't left us room for a counter and the Berserker tribe is helping them!" He stated coldly just before a female spoke up. "What are we going to do not even trader yohan was granted safe passage to our village and was forced to leave without visiting us and we have no gold to use." She stated remembering back to how Hiccup had lost all their gold to the hunters.

Stoick growled, "Have you forgotten that we helped save hundreds of dragon before and since then?!" He heaved slamming a disgruntled fist on the table and went to finish with a plan to stop this but before Danny could hear a large male stepped in front of him forcing him out with several harsh shoves growling, "NO DRAGONS ARE ALLOWED IN THE GREAT HALL WHILE WE ARE MEETING GET!" The man clearly didn't like dragons that much but seemed to tolerate their presence.

Danny growled but before he could do anything he was locked out. With a huff he looked up at the sky and sighed it was already getting late. The moon was in the sky and he realised how tired he was when he yawned. He decided he would go back to the training hall sluggishly moving past skullcrush down the stairs. But after a few long moments he smiled, **Why not practice my flying now, No one's going to be awake.**

He raised his head and swallowed letting his wings spread stretching the excess skin tight as he slowly started to flap his wings trying to raise up but all he managed to do was strain his muscles when he kicked off.

Skullcrush was watching him closely quickly picking up on what he wanted he took to the sky landing in front of him. He stretched his own wings looking at Danny slowly moving his taut muscles up and down in a rhythm.

Danny stepped back a little slow to realising what skullcrusher was doing. But after a few strokes Danny started to move his wings at first out of time as he worked on each muscle but soon he was flapping in sync with skullcrush.

After a few more flaps Skullcrusher pushed off the ground raising a few feet in the air before touching back down. With a little encouragement Danny was hovering. He looked down and a large grin crossed his face as he excitement overcame him. He quickly shot up into the sky and whipped about in loops tucking his legs under himself. He smiled his tail came up to his face and he spun his whole body moving like a wheel across the sky as he shot back out in a straight line spreading his wings again. He was so happy and felt so free knowing he could now fly like the dragons.

He was flapping against the night sky he dropped down to the water a smile on his face as he reached out out a paw slowly moving the water drawing small ripples out of it.

He was so happy that he didn't notice the arrows coming at him five of them landing deep into his back sending him spiralling into the water. He felt his mind haze over and his thoughts scrambled. He was seething as anger forced its way into his thoughts causing him to thrash until he was so tired he couldn't even stay above water. A net Was shot over him and he was heaved aboard a ship. Danny saw a few shadows before he was out cold sleeping heavily as the night drew on.

 **That seems like a nice place to stop and YAY Danny can fly now WOOP! WOOP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **So you're all gonna hate me for this chapter lol**

 **Dragon island**

Hiccup was sitting on Toothless's back waiting for Sam and Tucker to get back from tending to their dragon. When he saw them come running back he smiled, "So how's his wing is everything ok with him?" He asked moving up for one to climb on his dragon. Astrid came up behind them on hers smiling. "Here one of you will be riding with me." She was pleased to be able to show off her dragons flying. When Stormfly lowered Sam hopped up settling in behind the young rider before answering Hiccup. "He's fine just being a bit of a baby about not being able to fly." She chuckled knowing full well Danny could hear her.

She was expecting him to do something but when nothing happened She looked back at him. Seeing his eyes closed she assumed he was asleep. Tucker laughed slightly as Sam's comment hopping behind Hiccup. "Wow you smell like you need a…" He was cut off when Sam kicked him with her combat boot as a warning. "Sorry about my friend his manners are sorely lacking." She gripped making sure he heard.

Tucker rubbed the back of his head roughly grumbling before sighing, "Sorry, Lets just go already I want to see this training your so proud of." He gleamed wanting to know as much as he can about the beautiful winged beasts. "So just so I understand this one's named Toothless right? So why did you name him that?" He asked petting Toothless's upper wing examining it not realizing he was making Toothless purr softly.

Tucker quickly with drew his hand causing Hiccup to crack up. "Calm down, that's his way of saying he likes it." He chimed Toothless joining in the laugh spreading his wings slowly as Hiccup save him the signal to take off.

With that Toothless flapped heavily raising from the ground soon followed by Stormfly, Barf and belch, Meatlug, and Hookfang. They were in the V formation at the beginning a small smile Inched its way across Hiccup's lips as he leaned down and allowed Toothless to take control.

Toothless did a series of loops and spirals through the air gracefully followed by Stormfly. Stormfly had a smile on her face as she kept up with Toothless easily. She was followed by the twins who were sloppily trailing after them sending out a series of sparks and gas exploding around Hookfang as the laughed trying to get his dragon to light his rider on fire. Hookfang was used to their antics but a spark landed on his skin setting him ablaze sending a flame up snotlout's back making him scream out in surprise and pain forcing his dragon into an emergency free fall crash landing in the water making a lot of smoke rise from the ocean where they had landed.

All the noise had caused Sam to look back seeing the young adult plummeting she panicked. "A-Astrid Snot Mouth is falling!" She stated grabbing the female's arms making her look over her shoulder before a small laughing scoff left her lips. "Don't worry he's just being an idiot… Also it's snotlout."

Sam looked at her in disbelief, "Why would he mess around like that?" She asked ignoring the fact that she was corrected. Astrid shrugged and opened her mouth to say something when she heard Hiccup speak up. "Astrid don't give her a bad impression of Snotlout. He can do that himself." He smiled hanging back before speaking to her again just when she went to retaliate. "Come on I'll beat you to Dragon island!" He grinned before taking off at top speed.

She had a gaping mouth that only lasted a few moments before a slick grin etched her face. She was quickly hot on his heels. The speed forced Sam and Tucker to hold on tight but they seemed happy and excited. They were watching the water speed by as they slowly made their way up to the clouds.

Snotlout was back in the air and yelling at the twins who were screaming at the top of their lungs. "LOKI'D!" They high fived and laughed as Snotlout's tail bone was still smoldering. They were so hysteric that they didn't notice Stormfly and Toothless disappear until Fishlegs spoke up. "Guy's I think we were left behind… Again…" He voice was choked out when Snotlout came back with a retort about how slow his dragon was getting an angered response from Fishlegs. "Ya well at least mine doesn't try to eat me every chance he gets." He growled forcing the young male to just grumble in response.

Fishlegs smiled and spoke up again, "Let's hurry I saw them heading to Dragon island I think they were going to show the new guy's the different species." His statement making the most sense but the twins couldn't help bring in some form of gore. "Or maybe our young Hiccup is going to feed them to a dragon." Chimed Tuffnut who got a residual nod from his sister who agreed. "I concur What say you Snot MOUTH!" They chirped getting the young male to speak out in anger again. "IT'S SNOTLOUT YOU OVER GROWN PUDDING HEADS!" He seethed getting his dragon to fly faster being the third fastest flyer in the group made him happy because it meant that he was still better than the other three. He made his dragon drop a little low smacking the twins with his wing as he sped past them shouting. "SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI! OI! OI!"

Hiccup was the first to land on the island. "I win!" He chimed getting Astrid to give a disgruntled snort before smiling, "Ya I guess you did." She chimed not being able to hold a grudge against Hiccup after their first and last fight.

"Hmm Where are the other four?" Asked Tucker who was staring at the horizon while Hiccup, Sam, and Astrid hopped off the back of there dragon's letting them run free over the island. The pair charged each other playfully bashing making grunting and huffing noises as they prodded and provoked each other almost daring the other to attack first.

After a few more long moments of watching the horizon Hiccup sighed. "Just let them catch up. We can show you some species of dragons that live here." He smiled moving the pair forwards towards a gaping hole in what looked to be a mountain or column of sorts. Tucker couldn't help but speak up. "What happened here?" He asked unable to ignore what looked to be the scorch marks from a giant explosion.

Hiccup looked at astrid before dryly opening his mouth. "It's a long story I don't know how to tell you about." He stated coldly knowing that it wasn't like him but he didn't like recalling the day his father had said he wasn't his son and almost killed Toothless. Even though it ended happy it was still hard to swallow for the young boy.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other a moment before letting out a light sigh. Tucker mumbling softly. "Ok I guess we all have stories we don't like talking about." He smiled again when a dark ocean blue Nadder flew out of the cassium just out of Tucker's reach.

He gaped in awe as Hiccup told hiccup to give a low flame the black dragon opening his mouth lighting the way as Hiccup lit up a torch so Toothless could stop. The dragon swallowed the heated flame opening and closing his mouth slowly before following after the small group.

The other three landed and looked around. "Great now we have to find them…"Grumbled Snotlout crossing his arms before hopping off his dragon. Fishlegs spoke up. "Well we could wait for them to return I mean really how long can they be gone for?" He smiled not realising what time it was. The twins seemed distracted when they found a couple of Nadders peacefully eating.

The twins smiled at each other and ran into the salt water grabbing long pieces of tangled seaweed and went to there dragon decorating him to look like the red death or what they assumed he would look like as a ghost. They hoped on their individual heads of the dragon ducking down they charged out mimicking the same sounds of the great beast spooking the Nadders enough to fly up and shoot their spines sending them hurling into the twin's helmets making them laugh as the angered dragons flew off.

Night was coming fast and the small group was already getting ready to head back knowing they weren't going to be back till way after the sun disappeared. Hiccup made sure they were all together again before taking off. The two Tucker and Sam were talking about the different dragons they saw and what they were told each was called. They were laughing as they recalled a couple of hatchlings that were play fighting each other over a fish bone. Their large heads extremely out of sync with their bodies. Once Hiccup was sure they were set he took off followed by everyone else.

Danny yawned softly slowly and weakly opening his eyes and rubbing his head. He felt his whole body ache as he coughed up seawater before looking around the large cold chamber he was in feeling the waves rocking him.

 **There you go Chapter 6 I hope you like it because I really want to hear your reactions enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Danny yawned softly slowly and weakly opening his eyes and rubbing his head. He felt his whole body ache as he coughed up seawater before looking around the large cold chamber he was in feeling the waves rocking him.

He closed his eyes again to sleep a little longer but he quickly realised he wasn't alone when a cold almost frozen water struck his face causing him to shoot up and shake his head a low thrumming came from his throat as he growled. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ryker standing over him with a bucket.

Danny growled louder charging forward only to fall flat as the shackles on his paws yanked him off his feet. He huffed as he fell short landing against the bars painfully slamming his neck against the dragon proof bars. He shifted in pain as he tried to find his feet struggling to get up.

Ryker laughed full heartedly he was rather pleased with the catch of the day. He growled his head remaining low as he thought quickly remembering back to when Vlad had captured him. He chuckled slightly not realizing they had muzzled him in his dazed state. He smirked and slowly got up his ice shard on his tail cracking down heavily on the wood.

Ryker was forced to step back along with a few guards who he assumed were their to make sure he didn't kill Ryker. He thought for a moment before he had realized quickly he was sitting there taking it when all he had to do was turn invisible and glide through the boat.

He smacked his head with a claw and turned invisible making the muzzle and shackles drop heavily as he basically disappeared. Ryker watched and growled looking about the cage frantically. "Where did he go?" He growled unable to use his head to figure out how the cage became empty.

Danny flew up and over the boat not turning back till he was sure they couldn't reach him with arrows. He flipped back and forth slowly trying to think about where to go. But the island of Berk was gone He whimpered frantic trying to find any island but it was vast ocean in all directions. He whimpered more the flapping of his wing hurt his tore wings and he decided to just touch back down on the ship he was on. If he stayed put maybe his friends would be able to find him and he could escape whenever he wanted. So he knew it was his best bet at the moment so dropping back down he landed back in the cage grunting. He let out a low growl and roared letting Ryker know he was strong.

Ryker smirked and opened his mouth. "What's wrong beast don't know how to get home from here?" He grinned seeing the dragon pull back and swallow. "I see so I was right then you better behave yourself." He grinned throwing in a single fish. "If you're good you'll get fed. If not then you'll be punished." He grinned one of his guards stabbed his paw making him scream out.

He growled darkly opening his mouth aiming a large breath of fire at Ryker but the bars practically sucked up the flames. Once his flames dried up he huffed panting heavily glaring at the bald man angrily. He was so focused he hadn't noticed a purple gas coming from the floor making him grow very relaxed. His whole body felt like air as he collapsed again the last thing he heard was 'we're docking.' Then he was out again curling tightly around his paws in a rather tight circle.

Hiccup shot up from a deep sleep when he heard a scream. He shot out of bed forgetting about his foot sending him down flat on his face. He shook his head slightly seeing Toothless come to his aid, "Thanks bud." He smiled using the dragon as a crutch to stand. Once he was up again he walked out the door followed slowly by Toothless who had a worried expression which made hiccup concerned. Toothless charged off to the old dragon pit. He followed at what looked like a less than adequate speed.

The young dragon was frantic he was prancing about in distress when Hiccup finally got there he noticed everyone was frantically looking around, "What's going on?" He asked Tucker who was standing off to the side. "D-danny's gone...He never came back last night." He stated a cold tone inched through his voice as Sam was repetitively yelling his name and saying this wasn't funny. She was scared so was Tucker and all his friends were even looking for the young male. Sam ran over to Tucker fear in her eyes.

"M-maybe he ran away? I mean he was frantic yesterday but we didn't listen…" She was trying to hold back a worried tone but Tucker heard it. "Sam does that really sound like Danny i'm sure he's here somewhere. We just need to find him." He smiled weakly feeling a sick feeling rise in his throat. He didn't even believe himself but he knew worrying wouldn't help. "Hiccup please help us find him." She stated grabbing his arm he could feel her fear as she was using him to stay standing.

"Don't worry we can Fin…" Before he finished Toothless had already taken off out of the pen.

Fishlegs shouted with a bit of a pitch. "Toothless found something." He was then following the black dragon. He was followed by everyone but snotlout who was arguing about why they should even both. But with his own dragons persuasive huffs and growls he followed after them.

Toothless lead them to Skullcrusher who was munching on some nice fresh fish Stoick had gotten for him. He was growling and huffing as he spoke to on looking humans thought it was quite a sight as Skullcrush expanded his large wings and flapped them gingerly in a training motion before lifting off hovering and landing again.

Hiccup probably the least confused out of the small group who seemed to be trying to piece together the grunts more than the movements. Hiccup watched as Toothless got the last of the story. Toothless then let out a low whine and ran over to Hiccup lowering himself so he could get on. "I guess it's to the sky's." He stated Letting Sam get on his dragon Tucker getting on Astrids.

After a few moments he realised he was behind a beautiful young girl and smiled trying to flirt. "Well hello there." He grinned only to get a slap from stormfly's wing as Astrid pulled up slightly. She had a small smile on her face as she praised her dragon. They were heading towards Dead Man's head which was an island that had a scary resemblance to a skull.

Danny shot up as an icy bucket of water was sprayed on his face triggering him to breath smoke but it only came out in fumes no flame. He growled as a low cackle came from the entrance of his cage. There stood a large burly man with a great big beard and a twisted looking helmet. He was rather pleased when the dragons eyes slimmed in anger. "Good you have fight maybe we can get some use out of you." He grinned before moving on from Danny's cage.

After a few minor growls he finally calmed down and got a look at his surroundings. He was in a large cave with other dragons but none looked as friendly as the ones on berk. He growled slightly again but decided it was best not to anger his neighbors. As he took notes of each one he saw.

He couldn't help noticing the large blue green one in the corner puffing out spout of steam. It didn't take much notice of him but the human who was keeping them awake did seem to have him angered. Another that caught danny's attention was one that had a large spinning mouth, it looked to be mostly head and tail with blind eyes. He watched as it slammed into the metal ground a chain keeping it from doing much else. He shuddered slightly as he turned his head toward himself seeing each leg was chained again along with his tail and neck making him huff.

 **When will these idiots learn I can't be held captive.** He thought turning invisible the chains dropped with a loud thud and he smiled, **I think I'm going to save these dragons.** He left his cage going over to each dragon about 15 in total and got off their chains then turned the cage doors intangible allowing the dragon's well deserved freedom. They all charged to the exit causing a mass wave of hysteria through the cavern as several people shouted. "ESCAPE! ESCAPE!" Danny smirked and went to fly through the roof. But just as he hit the cool air above a burning sensation filled his body sending him hurtling back to the underground cavern with a loud thud. He laid there quivering in pain letting out roars of pain and anger. The sound making the vengeful dragons flee with fear.

 **And there it is I have cured your curiosity with more curiosity. Enjoy ^^ Leave a comment if you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Ok so I think I'm going to go back and edit the last chapters cause I know it's hard to understand in some places where I typed fast or got so tired I thought I was typing one thing and wrote another lol sleepiness. Well anyway here you go the last Chapter until I'm done revising.**

Danny had been out cold for a long time and he knew it when he heard the piping of some morning birds. Groaning softly he raised his head and whimpered looking around he was laying in the middle of what looked to be an arena. He was surrounded by large empty cages that looked like they used to hold something. Danny grunted softly standing up he looked around seeing he was alone for the first time since he was captured. He smiled and spread his wings rising to the top of the cage trying to phase through it, but the minute he left the cage the burning sensation flooded his system.

The sensation sent Danny hurtling back down to the bottom of the pit crying out in pain as he tried to regain his composure through rasping breaths. He raked his claws through the air seeming as though attacking an invisible enemy.

After a few strong painful looking flaps he laid still. Danny was panting heavily when a man's voice came from the edge of the arena. "What's wrong? I had heard you could turn invisible...But you seem to be in pain? What could have hurt you so badly?" He chimed watching as Danny shakily rose his head.

Danny growled softly his eyes only on him for a moment before something had caught his eyes. He shuddered his eyes staring at a bright red bud that hung off the vine. He couldn't help but feel straight fear as he tried to break his gaze. He whimpered softly as the man noticed and smiled. "What's wrong? You seem scared." He looked at the flower next to him smiled pulling it off the vine smelling it. "It's called fire vine. It grows around dragon arenas." He chimed tossing it in the cell near him making Danny flinch back. He growled up at the man again this time taking in his oddly well groomed appearance.

His goatee being the first thing he had noticed, quickly followed by his outfit. The red scales on his shoulder and long spikes told Danny quickly that this man wouldn't hesitate to dispose of him if he didn't obey. He growled deeper his head pulling protectively around his body as he stood close to the long wall, His tail swinging the strong Ice shard in the air as if predicting an attack. He growled baring his teeth heavily as he slammed his tail on the floor threateningly.

The Male stood there raising a brow laughing out before speaking again. "Yes get angry I was told you are special and I want to know why." He chimed softly his eyes raising as Danny turned invisible but quickly reappeared coughing and hacking in pain making him shift back again hitting the wall. He shot his eyes up at the man who smiled kneeled and chimed, "I do think you and I are going to be learning to get along very well. I'm Viggo… Viggo Grimborn."

Toothless landed at the base of dead man's head and let Hiccup down waving his head back and forth as if looking for something. His head shot up looking around a low growl erupting from his throat. Soon followed by the rest of the dragon's who were hackling with anger and fear. They all shot around frantically when Stormfly squawked and hissed backing away from something hidden behind a large rock.

Hiccup and Astrid were the first on the scene and what they saw made them gasp. It was an arrow with a bright green head. Hiccup picked it up and grumbled, "Is this what I think it is?" He asked passing it to Astrid who went to grab it only to have it quickly taken by Fishlegs who was distracted by the fact that the arrow ment Danny was captured.

Sam and Tucker had shot over to them, Sam asking the first question. "What is that?" She asked reaching for it. Tucker quickly chimed his eyes never leaving the arrow as he mumbled. "Isn't that the arrows they used on that dragon ship?"

The whole group grew quiet as horror shot across everyone's faces. Realization quickly taking hold. Hiccup slowly stood back up, "H-how he didn't show much of an effect to the dragon root…" He then took a good look around and realized it wasn't just a few. "They must have completely drowned out his senses."

Sam growled loudly, "THEN WE MUST GO SAVE HIM!" She seemed more urgent than before. She knew Danny needed help. Tucker was right they never should have left Danny alone when he went off getting upset. They both knew that Danny was upset about the fact he couldn't talk and to top it off he had to hide the fact that he was a halfa.

Sam sat on the back of Toothless who flexed slightly before settling again his eyes flashing with fire as Hiccup grew angry and jumped on his back. "Let's go we need to hurry." With that they all set off on the long flight to find where Danny was being held Sam mumbling something about how they shouldn't be able to to hold onto Danny because of his abilities.

 **Well it's been awhile but here it is the next chapter to the story. Enjoy^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny watched as several men came through the bars in the roof of the arena some holding prods and others holding what looked to be eels. Danny snapped opening and closing his alligator like mouth. Bearing his fangs as they grew closer prodding him it the back. His wings flapping as a loud wave of green light charged from his throat. Sending all the vikings around him to their knees in pain as he tried to make a break for it turning into his other dragon form he figured the plants might not have any effect on him. Charging against the arena door full force clanking heavily against it.

He toppled to the ground groaning heavily as Viggo stood on the other side. "You do grow more interesting by the second don't you I'm going to have to find out what you are and how to exploit you." He grinned and told his men to put Danny in the largest cage in a ring of fire flowers.

Once they did so he walked away to the large field of fire flowers that sat just above the Dragon caves. He was giving orders to run several fireproof chains through the valley coating them in a heavy layer of pollen and nectar from the flowers also for extra measures he wrapped a few vines around the large chains and took them down to the arena. He smiled as they were hung up next to the cage and waited patiently for Danny to come to again.

Hiccup and the gang had been riding for several hours and the twins had started up a round of chanting. When they loki'd Snotlout into falling off hookfang who hadn't noticed until Snotlout had hit the water. The two were laughing so hard they had almost fallen in themselves. Hiccup had taken up a small wager with Fishlegs about how fast the two would get bored. Hiccup had won. Four hours had past and they had to find an island to rest on soon because it was starting to get dark. Hiccup sighed when he saw a small mostly rock based island.

"Come on guys let's land their for the night!" He shouted back only to hear a series of groans and complaints as they descended. "Look I know it doesn't look comfortable and it's a giant rock but look around and tell me where else you would like to land." He stated with a low grumble.

With that everyone landed, laying out there stuff and using a washed up log that the dragons dried out. "There see fire wood. Now Ruffnut Tuffnut go get fish for dinner…" He paused when they smiled and went to speak. Getting interrupted by Hiccup again. "And no you are not making your super salty cod." He stated coldly only to get corrected.

"It was salt encrusted sea bass with a salt and seaweed gravy mixed with…" He was shot down quickly by everyone who shouted, "NO!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut grumbled and crossed there arms. "Underdeveloped plates." Grumbled Tuffnut getting on the back of his dragon soon followed by Ruffnut who smiled, "I'd say it's more lack of experimentation." She stated as Tuffnut agreed and they flew off to the ocean.

"Um Sam, Tucker, Fishlegs can you set up the camp while me and snotlout build the fire." When everyone set to work and smiled before turning to Astrid. "I have a special mission I need you to go on. Find a Dragon hunter ship and follow it then report back with this." He stated passing her a terrible terror. He then whispered, "Please be careful and don't get caught."

Astrid smiled and nodded placing the terrible terror on her shoulder. "I will." She turned Stormfly looking over her shoulder try not to kill any of them." She chirped before setting off a loud explosion erupting behind him making Hiccup not want to turn around. Snotlout shouted out it was Hookfangs fault as Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

Danny slowly opened his blue eyes to see the Fire flowers surrounding him. He quickly got up to move away only to get a burn on his back causing him to reel in pain. He saw Viggo watching him and growled again his thoughts now screaming as he roared. **What are you a stalker!**

His low growl was threatening but futile as Viggo's brother Ryker stepped forward with a whip. He seemed rather pleased hold what looked like a leather whip in his hand staring at Danny.

Danny uneasily growled a slight whimper forcing its way out of his throat. He backed up slowly stopping just before the plants. Viggo smiled his voice almost purring as he spoke up. "Now you seem like a smart dragon who doesn't like pain. What do you say you obey me and I agree not to let my brother here destroy what little pride you have." He chimed watching Danny closely not sure if his hunch about this being a smart dragon was right or not but like hell he was going to admit he was wrong.

Danny growling softened as he looked at the flowers and whip before nodding slowly in agreement, lowering his head knowing this was how a dragon showed submission. He stood there his eyes looking at the ground as he figured this was the best thing to do.

Ryker growled and went to get mad at his brother but quickly shut his mouth. He just stared at the dragon who admitted defeat. "You know he still needs to be punished for releasing hundreds of dragons...AND destroying my favorite Boat." He growled crossing his arms. But his brother only smiled. "Were any of those cages destroyed? " He asked staring at the dragon now getting closer to the cage.

"Well no not a one...Why?" He asked slightly confused his eyes shifting from the still lowered dragon to his brother. He then waved his hand and turned. "I got more dragon's to cage so if you don't need me I'm leaving." He mutter seeing his brother didn't even acknowledge him made him irritated so he left.

Viggo was so fascinated by Danny he smiled, "Show me how you saved those other dragons." He chimed watching Danny closely. Danny whimpered softly, turning his head slightly but not raising his head. He wasn't sure about dragon edicate. But he was definitely not about to disrespect this man. He knew from experience that anyone who could get him cornered like this shouldn't be underestimated. Danny shifted on his paws slightly as if testing the ground before slowly turning the ground intangible the flowers quickly doing their job. Danny roared out in pain and collapsed the ground returning to normal again.

Danny whimpered and slowly stood up again unsteadily on his paws. He raised his head wearily and looked at Viggo again. Viggo smiled, "I think I have a purpose for you after all." He grinned before chiming. "I want you to show me all you can do. Before I make and decisions." Danny whimpered looking about again his eyes raising to the sky hoping praying the dragons were there to no avail.

Danny sighed and raised his gaze slightly making a low rumbling noise. He used his claw pointing to the flower with a pleading tone. But when Viggo growled out no Danny immediately retreated hating himself for getting caught to begin with. He stopped a paw before staring at the flowers then Viggo. He opened his mouth and blew out a icy blue and red flame at the flowers trying his hardest to burn them away.

The moment he took a breath he saw that his fire was helping the flowers grow. He whimpered even more as he shifted himself seeing the thin viking laugh at his attempt to free himself. "Looks like you don't understand those flowers. "They like fire that's why they grow in such abundance here." He gleamed making Danny's body drop in defeat a demoralized look on his face.

"Now why don't we set to work on my plan." Stated Viggo grabbing the chains he had laced with Danny's weakness and walked over to him. Danny saw the chains and reared back shaking his head vigorously.

Viggo growled his impatiens and grabbed a dragon skin cloak that hung on the far wall. He walked over to Danny who was whimpering and grunting in vain attempts to reason with the man. **Please don't I can't do anything when i'm near those flowers.** He thought but all it did was come out in whimpers.

Danny sighed and looked back seeing he had hit the rim of the flowers. He made a grunting noise stood there fear overcoming him. As Viggo walked up to him with the chain throwing it over his back and making it a harness. Danny trembled softly knowing that once he went ghost he would be hurt by the chains. So he remained as he was his head down even lower as Viggo smiled tying him off to the wall. Danny wished he could burn this man alive but it went against his moral code and Sam would have his head.

He whimpered letting it happen. **Maybe I can get free when this man puts his plan into action.** He gave a small less then confident smile at the thought. Viggo smiled walking up to Danny petting his head. "You're going to be making me very rich and catch up on my quota for releasing all of those dragons." He stated before leaving Danny alone to his thoughts again.

Danny whimpered softly and looked at the slowly darkening sky. **Please hurry I can't take this place.** He stated slowly laying down uncomfortably as the chain he was now forced to wear as a harness dug into his skin. Danny looked at the chain and blew heavy fire on the chain but when nothing happened he decided sleep was his best option and closed his eyes.

 **Sorry I made the last chapter short but I think this one more than makes up for it so enjoy ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Astrid was flying high above the water scanning everything in the darkness her eyes glancing quickly back and forth as she patted Stormfly's head. "We must hurry Stormfly. I know you're tired but if we find what we're looking for I'll give you some extra chicken and even scratch your favorite spot." She promised getting the dragon to go faster.

They had been flying for hours when an island came into view. Astrid sighed and patted Stormfly's neck. "Let's set down over there and rest for the night." She stated yawning heavily finding it hard to keep her eyes open. When Stormfly landed they both practically collapsed where they fell. Astrid snuggling into Stormfly's body a thin yak pelt over her to keep her warm as she slept.

The next morning came rather quickly for the pair getting about four hours of sleep when a loud boom was heard making them wake up violently spooking them both Astrid shot onto Stormfly's back telling her to go up. They pair were air borne quickly hiding high in a cloud as Astrid tried to find out what that was.

Both their hearts were racing violently as they scanned the island. She let out a small sigh as her eyes ran over a geyser field right next to where they slept. She sighed and went back to land in there small spot on the island. "Don't worry it wasn't a threat it was just a few geysers." She said aloud for Stormfly. But mostly for her self to confirm that's what she saw.

Once they landed again Astrid pulled out a some chicken feeding Stormfly it with a light smile. "There you are girl you did good." She smiled doing a quick rub down on Stormfly making sure that she didn't hurt herself with the quick get away. Once satisfied she finally sat down to eat as well. Astrid sighed softly as she stared at the fish in her hand. She knew she needed to eat but she couldn't help but think about Danny. **I wonder if they're feeding him? Stupid dragon trappers.** She thought unable to take a bite until she felt Stormfly push her arm bring her back to reality. Astrid looked over at the curious dragon and smiled, "Thanks Stormfly, your right I can't find him if i'm starving." She chirped knowing Stormfly didn't actually speak but it made her feel better just reflecting how she felt on her dragon.

Stormfly squawked as Astrid finished off the fish and climbed on her back. "Come on let's go. We need to find something and send word back to Hiccup as quickly as possible." She smiled as Stormfly made a light growling noise and went higher into the air. The action made Astrid look down examining the water at first glance from the height seemed fine but when she scanned a second time she quickly realized that there in the middle of the ocean was a ship. She smiled when she saw the flag of the Dragon trappers symbol. She smiled and reached over petting the small terrible terror that rested on her shoulder.

She pulled out a small paper and placed it on Stormfly's head quickly jotting out the direction the ship was going and strapping it to the terror's horn. "Take this to hiccup." She smiled petting the young dragon before letting him go. The yellow green dragon took off back towards the islands she left her friends on. She then patted Stormfly chiming, "Let's go Stormfly." The words sent the dragon into high gear following the ship from a safe distance.

 **There it is Chapter 10 a little short but I won't be able to sleep much so I decided that this is it until next week enjoy ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Ok so here's chapter 11 guys hope you enjoy I know you've all been waiting so long.**

The sun shined into Danny's eyes as he stood full length at the end of a large chain. He growled softly in irritation as he was dragged onto a ship. His wings were tethered to his side. **Geez I can't figure out what I'm gonna do that guy is smart my claws are tied because I have no idea where I am…** He felt a long thin sting of pain attack his back making his anger flare. **DON'T FREAKING TOUCH ME!** He hissed biting the whip only to sting the inside of his mouth.

He released it and pulled back heavily.

The large man holding the whip laughed at him and cracked it again. He was clearly not bright enough to know why the whip had burned the beast's mouth but he liked the fact that he wasn't hurt until Danny was hit again making him quickly turn and growl opening his jaws a long bright icy blue flame emerged from the thick mawl towards the male holding the whip sending him across the dock his shirt and beard caught on fire as he ran around in circles before falling into the ocean's shallows.

"STUPID DRAGON!" Hissed the stubbly male as he soaked his charred beard. The other vikings laughing as they dealt with dragon's they knew. Danny growled and blew a smoke ring in anger making him lose focus on the guy. He smiled slightly and did it again making him laugh slightly. He had seen some of the adults in his home town do that and had always wanted to do it. He was brought back quickly though when Viggo and Ryker came towards him. The smell of the male he didn't trust itched his nose making him growl lowly. He started to moving to the ship they were placing him on again this time without a guide. He sighed softly looking at the new boat they had knowing he could easily shatter the wood with his tail when he found his friends again.

Ryker glared at Danny before speaking to his brother again. "I don't trust that dragon we should muzzle him." Viggo smiled as he watched Danny slowly move up the bridge to the ship. "I do agree, He's too smart for his own good. But that also makes him easier to handle now that we know what hurts him." He looked at his brother for a moment then looked back at the dragon. "But muzzling him won't work he can escape it, so it would just be wasted. However those Chain's he's wrapped in burns him I made it special just for him so he can't just leave the ship. Just make sure he's chained to the wenches." He stated before turning to leave. "Also Brother Don't let him escape I have need of his powers." The smile his Brother gave him made a shiver run down the older brother's body.

With the the older brother boarded his ship followed quickly by his crew. He was rather glad to be leaving but he didn't need to lose a second shipment of dragon's to the beast that destroyed his first ship. "Set sail!" Hr shouted just as Danny was hooked up to the middle of the ship.

Danny laid down still tired from Viggo's 'lesson' He puffed slightly as he covered his head with his wing ignoring the voices around him. **Please find me I can't navigate this stupid place.** He thought softly when he felt a heavy kick to his side. He growled and slowly moved his wing to see the stubbly man he burned sneering at him. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY LIZARD!" The comment made Danny shoot up and growl at the male. His eyes flashing an angry green as he clamped his jaws down on the guys head. He shook him violently before chucking him off the side of the ship. **GET EATEN!** He thought as a roar left his lips before he complacently laid back down. Ryker growled not even trying to hide his agitation as he shouted, "GET HIM BACK UP HERE!"

Danny put his wing back over his head again drowning out all the voices. He was so tired of this every time he got comfortable that miserable man was there to wake him up. **That was way more satisfying than it should have been.** He smirked hearing a loud squelching noise came from the side of the ship. He raised his wing enough to see the scowling man he threw over the edge push people off of him as he grabbed his whip and charged at Danny.

Danny growled getting to his feet quickly spreading his wings in a threatening manner. As the man lifted the whip to hit Danny Ryker quickly intervened. "Stop fighting we need him at full strength so let him rest. Go get cleaned up you smell like dragon dirt." He gruffed before taking the whip and leaving. He walked over to Danny who was staring at the whip. He flapped his wings angrily lifting half the ship with him as he lifted off the weight making him land again tired from the exertion.

Ryker growled as the ship lifted up then landed with a heavy plop. He waited for the Dragon to drop to the floor before walking over to him planting a foot firmly on Danny's nose. He growled firmly, "Listen beast and Listen good. This is my ship and I own you know." He growled searching Danny for a moment before continuing. "My rules go and you are nothing more than equipment for our use get it!" He gruffed slamming his foot heavily on Danny's head. He had seen the beast understand his brother so he knew he could understand.

Danny growled slightly but was to tired now to fight back a light smoke exiting his nose as he slowly nodded the best he could. He couldn't fight very well wrapped in these stupid chain. Once the foot was removed from his nose he curled up and closed his eyes no longer in the mood to sleep. **I need to get out of here as soon as I figure out how, Sam… Tucker please find me…** He thought before falling into a relaxed stated staring a his tail.

Sam was scanning the water looking for any ships as Tucker struck up another off putting conversation with one of the males she was positive she didn't like but not sure which one. She sighed softly as a large Dragon emerged from the waves before diving again.

Sam looked at it only getting a glimpse but the single glimpse was enough for her to know it was beautiful. She thought back to her home and realised that it reminded her of her favorite plants with its blue green coloration. She was trying to think about school and the days when everything seemed so simple but for some reason she couldn't think of anything before Danny got his powers. The memory that did come however scared her. Dan the fruitcake that Danny became and how she had almost died because of him. She smiled remembering as her friend had come to save them without a second thought.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Hiccup call her name. "Sam?" He called again this time getting her attention. "You okay? We're gonna find him I promise."He smiled at her when the twin spoke up. "I do believe there is a Dragon heading for us." Stated Ruffnut who was pointing into the distance to show her brother. Tuffnut squinted slightly. "Hm… It looks to me like it's being chased."

Hiccup was staring off into the distance and sure enough there it was A small terrible terror frantically following the flight path back to his home land. Being followed by what looked to be a change wing. Hiccup reached out a limb catching the terrible terror in his arms while the others took care of the change wing by chasing it off.

Once the issue was dealt with Hiccup had them all land so he could read the letter on the terrors horn. He placed the dragon in his satchel and slowly opened the letter.

 **That seems like a nice place to stop for now I'll post more by next week so enjoy ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Ok so I have a direction I want to go with this but I've been having trouble focusing on this sorry I took me a bit to write this.**

Astrid stared out over several rocks watching a group of guys laughing around a fire. She was rubbing Stormfly's head trying to keep quiet and listen. "Hurry up Hiccup…" She muttered turning over as she realized there conversation was of no consequence. **I just need to be patient.** She stared up at the night sky and let out a small sigh as she leaned against stormfly's warm body.

"From this trajectory I think they're going to the dragon fights but I'm not sure." She stated knowing she was alone or so she thought.

In the dead of night while Astrid slept peacefully against stormfly as a slow cold wind built up. The moon growing erie as the cold wind meeting the warmed sand. A dense fog drifting in from seemingly nowhere as a small almost silent scuffling sound broke the quiet night.

-Earlier with Danny-

With a loud thud a bucket of fish was practically thrown in front of Danny's nose scaring him out of his sleep. His head shot up in an angered groggy haze. A low rumble left his jaws as he tried to say something. The moment he heard his own voice he shook his head and sighed looking down. The little man he threw into the water earlier that day stood at his feet. "I don't know why we waste food on a salamander like you." He spat out turning and walking away without much more thought.

 **Who spit in his soup?** Thought Danny forgetting that he was the reason the guy was sour. He shifted on his paws before leaning down and sniffing the fish. He shot up again with a disgruntled disgusted face. **Dang its rank how old are these fish.** He sighed and pushed them away before standing up completely. He looked around and realized he was in the middle of the ocean again. **Where were they headed, anyway.** He let out a long breath as a cold chill ran up his spine and an icy blue breath came from his lips. He shot back and started twisting his head side to side. **Where did that?** The ship creaked and swayed as the water started to get rougher and more agitated as they sailed on. A Dark cloud loomed from the horizon threatening the boat with loud crackling wave of thunder.

Danny's attention was quickly drawn towards it. He growled softly as the cold wind made its way over the edge of the boat and Danny tried to transform. The silver ring formed but just as he changed a loud painful roar left his muzzle and he collapsed changing back quickly. He whimpered and panted heavily as Ryker watched him. A slow smirk appeared on his face as he walked up to Danny's head. "What's wrong beast trying to escape. I don't think so those chains work nicely. Don't they?" He chimed the rhetorical question at Danny who wanted nothing more than to fly away. He watched Ryker for a moment before an idea crossed his mind. He hadn't used it in awhile but he figured even at half strength he could give these stupid Vikings a very bad day.

He looked at his paws a moment focusing letting his ice core flow freely the ice from his core spread to his paws and to outside his body freezing the wooden Deck quickly. Ryker took another step closer to danny only to slip and smash his head into the deck. Danny smirked watching as Ryker and anyone on the deck slid and crashed into each other shouting out various what's going on and Why can't I stands. **Tied up, can't leave, and am ored out of my mind but I can do this and this is funny.** Danny was making a chortled sound from the back of his throat as everyone tried to stand up. This lasted a good couple of minutes until Ryker threw his sword at danny's leg gashing it open sending the Dragon falling to the deck roaring loudly. His thought process leaving him as pain coursed up from his limb.

The moment he was hurt the ice broke with his concentration and Ryker stood up crossing his arms over Danny's writhing body. He growled tapping his foot a moment before grabbing Danny's neck forcing him to get back up. "Now you listen to me Beast. You are my property and you will do as I say." He spat squeezing Danny's esophagus closed. "GOT IT!" He growled making sure the struggling Danny couldn't get away. Danny raked his claws heavily as he tried to flip his body to get Ryker to let go to no avail. He wheezed looking desperately at Ryker who growled again. "GOT IT BEAST!"

Danny nodded the best he could and averted his gaze back to the storm. Ryker threw him to the ground and went back to the front of the ship. Danny coughed heavily as he turned to examine his paw where the sword gashed him. He didn't realize how thin his scales were until he looked at them. He trembled slightly before opening his mouth and letting out a low flame cauterizing the wound. He grit his teeth a moment letting the pain subside before turning back to the storm which he realized was steadily growing closer.

Ryker spoke up to his crew. "Alright men you all know what that storm means and who will meet us in the eye." He was smiling and staring at Danny who averted his gaze once he realized Ryker was looking at him. Ryker smirked and turned back to his crew again. "The conqueror of Dragons, The man who has hundreds under him. Pariah Dark!" Danny's head shot up and yanked his chains growling heavily. He knew Pariah and remembered the destruction and fear he brought to his city.

"WITH THIS DRAGON BY OUR SIDE WE CAN'T LOSE!" Shouted Ryker who wasn't paying attention to Danny. Danny was staring at the storm until he heard he was supposed to be their savior. He was trembling slightly as memories flooded his head of how he almost lost to the guy and almost lost everything in the blink of an eye. Danny stepped back against the chains flapping his wings as he roared a desperate plea as he slammed his tail against the chain holding him down. **I CAN'T PROTECT YOU IDIOTS LIKE THIS! IT'S A DEATH SENTENCE!** His desperate roaring was clearly falling on deaf ears as the growing storm now converged over top of them.

The Lightning crashed and thunder rolled in drowning out Danny who was now whimpering softly as he pushed back against his chains. Ignoring the pain the chains caused him he transformed and thrashed his tail readying himself for a fight the icy blue smoke that left his mouth again warned him that they were getting close.

Just ahead of the little ship there was a break in the clouds and an island that sat in the middle of the storm. Danny growled and turned invisible. The chains turning with him then the whole boat and people with it. Danny shifted slightly as Ryker smiled Danny's natural reaction was exactly what he needed to get close enough to the island.

Hiccup and the group approached an island where they had spotted a ship and noticed tracks from a deadly nadder. "Guy's come on I think we found Astrid" He chimed softly following the footprints. He stood up and smiled as he saw Astrid's sleeping form. He was about to approach her when a shadow figure bolted from the woods and netted them both. "WE GOT OUR LITTLE STOW AWAY!" Shouted a husky male who was talking to another bulkier male.

Hiccup held back his dragons a moment. "We need to save her." He stated coldly but it was unneeded once Astrid and Stormfly woke up. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" She stated cutting up the rope with her knife. "Stormfly SPINE SHOT!" The men ended up tacked to a tree huffing as sweat trickled down their necks. "Your one of those dragon riders that Viggo put out a reward on." He spat when Hiccup emerged from the woods. "Astrid we found you,"

Tucker jumped off Hookfang but tripped and fell out of the woods landing on Sam who smacked into a tree shaking the spines who were holding one of the men in place setting him free.

He took the chance and ran off into the forest to warn everyone but was slammed in the side by Barf and belch. "TAKE THAT YOU HEATHEN!" Shouted Tuffnut, "Heathen?" asked Ruffnut staring at him confused. "Ya you know Crook scoundrel...Um I heard Sam say it about Viggo." He chimed not 100% sure if his meaning was accurate.

 **That's a nice place to stop for now I hope you enjoy this It's starting to get exciting ^^ Please remember to leave a comment and if you see any mistakes tell me and Ill go back and fix them. TY ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **I know I kind of threw everyone off with the end of the last chapter I've kinda been a little busy and exhausted but my head's getting back into it.**_

The cloud filled sky quaked as the air pressure suddenly dropped. The wind picked up and hit the sail of the small Dragon hunter's craft. Ryker stood at the helm smiling as Danny's body flickered with pain and fear. The chains around Danny's neck flickered and glowed making Danny wheeze as he stomped finally forcing the whole ship to disappear as it slowly drifted forwards.

Danny slowly calmed down as the pain from the chain got to him. He laid down focusing on his invisibility trying to keep it up. Ryker smiled as Dragon centuries started to circle in the eye of the storm. "Looks like he's doing his job well." Said one of the crew but the minute he opened his mouth the Dragons shot a glance in their direction. Making Danny shoot out his tail and wrap it around the mans mouth.

It scared the man but when the dragons dropped down to investigate the guy let out a small breath and let Danny's tail be realising the dragon had saved his life. Danny watched as they sniffed the air but moved on after seeing nothing. Danny sighed and relaxed his tail curling back up as Ryker gave a command to his crew to quietly start rowing the air no longer aiding them to the island. Danny was panting heavily now as the vines on the chains drained his powers from him.

He quivered softly seeing the island still so far away he wanted to cry. _**Damn it why couldn't they turn back these stupid humans have a death wish.**_ Danny sighed softly and closed his eyes focusing again trying to keep up the barrier around them. He jumped slightly as the man he saved earlier brought him a big bucket of fish. "T-thanks for saving me beast." He whispered softly not looking at Danny as he turned and walked away. Danny stared at the fish and quickly dug in needing the energy as he kept up his invisibility. He scarfed them down and laid back down so happy to have been fed.

He laid back down as soon as he finished the last fish. Danny closed his eyes again focusing on the ship again. The waves slowly sloshing against the side of the bout as they made their way to what Danny hoped wasn't there deaths.

Danny thrummed softly as his body slowly grew used to the pain of the plant. Several hours passed before they finally made landfall. Danny felt a small pat on his back as the man he saved smiled, "Captain says you can stop now we're going to take you with us." Said the man who looked down slightly a little upset that they we're going to be taking the beast into what they figured was a death sentence.

He sighed softly and slowly stood understanding he relaxed and the ship appeared again. Danny lowered his head as exhaustion took its toll on him. _**I can't fight with the chains so I guess I should be thankful. Though I wish these guys weren't stupid I can't protect them if pariah is as powerful now as then.**_ Danny looked up at the large castle and realised that he would be in trouble if that man was as strong as when he fought him once. _**Wait if Pariah is here d-does that mean this is our past? Is this our history I-I can't kill him if it is I could ruin the future… What do I do!**_ His thoughts screamed as a sense of despair fell over him.

Hiccup was way ahead of his group He sighed softly. "I'm sorry…" He said getting Sam to give him a quizzical look. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked getting hiccup to look down at his Dragon. "I knew there were dragon hunters after your dragon I should have kept a closer eye on him but…" He was cut off as Sam started to chuckle. "You don't need to apologize it's not your fault Danny does this to himself. He's kind of head strong and never really thinking about himself but he is strong and can look after himself so trust me there is nothing you need to be sorry for." She chirped trusting her friends power and pride.

Hiccup looked back at her in surprise then thought back to how he destroyed the hunters vessel from before. "You know what you're right he took on an entire hunters ship all by himself and demolished the whole thing without much thought. He is fully capable of handling himself, but I have a question what is he I have never seen a dragon like him before in my life. He's different independent and doesn't seem to like to trust me."

Sam smiled, "Don't take it personally so many things have happened to him that he finds it hard to trust anyone don't hold it against him. Where we come from many people have tried to hurt him and force him to do things he doesn't want to do so he had to become stronger. As for what he is it's a long story that's not my place to tell sorry."

Hiccup sighed softly and nodded. "I guess that would explain a few things though he doesn't seem like much of a team player but the dragon's like him." He chimed petting Toothless softly as he thought about how Toothless and him didn't get along at first them later they got along rather well.

"Danny's not much for people but he tries and I do have to give him credit for that. He likes to deal with things his own way." Stated sam who was now looking back to see how Tucker was faring with the more rowdy group. "You just need to trust that Danny is fine and we will find him in one piece."

Tucker laid back on hookfangs back in between the wings. "You know this is really cool. I never thought I would be riding on a dragon today."

Snotlout looked at him. "What do you mean don't you ride your dragon Danny?" He asked only to feel Tucker sit up. "Danny doesn't really belong to any of us He's a free spirit and because of that he's not much for being rode." Chimed tucker scratching the back of his head nervously.

"He's big enough for you and Sam so why don't you tame him?" Asked Tuffnut who was flying near Snotlout. "He's also really strong I mean hiccup said he demolished an entire Hunter ship something our dragon's could never do."

Tucker laughed and lifted his hat putting it back in place. "That's the problem he's too head strong and is our friend we could never degrade him like that. Besides if we are riding him he would worry to much about us that he couldn't fight the way he needs too."

Tuffnut nodded slightly, "I guess that makes sense… I think…" Ruffnut chimed in. "Then why don't you two just let him go free? I mean it seems like he is any ways so why be so worried."

Tucker chuckled, "Oh he is free but we're friends and friends worry about each other. I've known Danny my whole life and well he's always been like this there's no changing him. Honestly though we wouldn't want to that's why we like him he's not big on the social norms in society and though it gets him bullied a lot he still doesn't let it affect him.

Ruffnut nodded "I see so that's why you guys talk to him like he's a person right?" Tucker jolted slightly then smiled, "That's right Danny has always gotten along better with people then dragons so it helps him if we talk to him like he's one of us." Stated Tucker who was now wanting to drop the subject.

Danny looked up at the castle and spat as his thoughts echoed through his head. _**Wow someone's overcompensating for something… this is a bit much even for Pariah. I mean really the size alone is just too much.**_ He sighed softly as Ryker stabbed his heal. "Turn us invisible and get us in." He stated coldly holding the only chain that grounded Danny. Danny sighed and did as he was told slowly walking in through the closed door.

The inside seemed bigger than the outside making Danny's heart pound in his ears. He was trembling as he slowly walked closer staying invisible with the group of hunters next to him. The room they entered was a massive throne room the red and black walls were coated in blood and dead humans were littering the walls making Danny want to run.

Ryker took the lead when Danny started to tremble. "Come on beast we need to find his room." Danny trembled slightly but followed after them scared to just leave the men by themselves.

 _ **Chapter 15 coming soon so enjoy ^^ Please leave a review**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I know I kind of threw everyone off with the end of the last chapter I've kinda been a little busy and exhausted but my head's getting back into it.**

The cloud filled sky quaked as the air pressure suddenly dropped. The wind picked up and hit the sail of the small Dragon hunter's craft. Ryker stood at the helm smiling as Danny's body flickered with pain and fear. The chains around Danny's neck flickered and glowed making Danny wheeze as he stomped finally forcing the whole ship to disappear as it slowly drifted forwards.

Danny slowly calmed down as the pain from the chain got to him. He laid down focusing on his invisibility trying to keep it up. Ryker smiled as Dragon centuries started to circle in the eye of the storm. "Looks like he's doing his job well." Said one of the crew but the minute he opened his mouth the Dragons shot a glance in their direction. Making Danny shoot out his tail and wrap it around the mans mouth.

It scared the man but when the dragons dropped down to investigate the guy let out a small breath and let Danny's tail be realising the dragon had saved his life. Danny watched as they sniffed the air but moved on after seeing nothing. Danny sighed and relaxed his tail curling back up as Ryker gave a command to his crew to quietly start rowing the air no longer aiding them to the island. Danny was panting heavily now as the vines on the chains drained his powers from him.

He quivered softly seeing the island still so far away he wanted to cry. _**Damn it why couldn't they turn back these stupid humans have a death wish.**_ Danny sighed softly and closed his eyes focusing again trying to keep up the barrier around them. He jumped slightly as the man he saved earlier brought him a big bucket of fish. "T-thanks for saving me beast." He whispered softly not looking at Danny as he turned and walked away. Danny stared at the fish and quickly dug in needing the energy as he kept up his invisibility. He scarfed them down and laid back down so happy to have been fed.

He laid back down as soon as he finished the last fish. Danny closed his eyes again focusing on the ship again. The waves slowly sloshing against the side of the bout as they made their way to what Danny hoped wasn't there deaths.

Danny thrummed softly as his body slowly grew used to the pain of the plant. Several hours passed before they finally made landfall. Danny felt a small pat on his back as the man he saved smiled, "Captain says you can stop now we're going to take you with us." Said the man who looked down slightly a little upset that they we're going to be taking the beast into what they figured was a death sentence.

He sighed softly and slowly stood understanding he relaxed and the ship appeared again. Danny lowered his head as exhaustion took its toll on him. _**I can't fight with the chains so I guess I should be thankful. Though I wish these guys weren't stupid I can't protect them if pariah is as powerful now as then.**_ Danny looked up at the large castle and realised that he would be in trouble if that man was as strong as when he fought him once. _**Wait if Pariah is here d-does that mean this is our past? Is this our history I-I can't kill him if it is I could ruin the future… What do I do!**_ His thoughts screamed as a sense of despair fell over him.

Hiccup was way ahead of his group He sighed softly. "I'm sorry…" He said getting Sam to give him a quizzical look. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked getting hiccup to look down at his Dragon. "I knew there were dragon hunters after your dragon I should have kept a closer eye on him but…" He was cut off as Sam started to chuckle. "You don't need to apologize it's not your fault Danny does this to himself. He's kind of head strong and never really thinking about himself but he is strong and can look after himself so trust me there is nothing you need to be sorry for." She chirped trusting her friends power and pride.

Hiccup looked back at her in surprise then thought back to how he destroyed the hunters vessel from before. "You know what you're right he took on an entire hunters ship all by himself and demolished the whole thing without much thought. He is fully capable of handling himself, but I have a question what is he I have never seen a dragon like him before in my life. He's different independent and doesn't seem to like to trust me."

Sam smiled, "Don't take it personally so many things have happened to him that he finds it hard to trust anyone don't hold it against him. Where we come from many people have tried to hurt him and force him to do things he doesn't want to do so he had to become stronger. As for what he is it's a long story that's not my place to tell sorry."

Hiccup sighed softly and nodded. "I guess that would explain a few things though he doesn't seem like much of a team player but the dragon's like him." He chimed petting Toothless softly as he thought about how Toothless and him didn't get along at first them later they got along rather well.

"Danny's not much for people but he tries and I do have to give him credit for that. He likes to deal with things his own way." Stated sam who was now looking back to see how Tucker was faring with the more rowdy group. "You just need to trust that Danny is fine and we will find him in one piece."

Tucker laid back on hookfangs back in between the wings. "You know this is really cool. I never thought I would be riding on a dragon today."

Snotlout looked at him. "What do you mean don't you ride your dragon Danny?" He asked only to feel Tucker sit up. "Danny doesn't really belong to any of us He's a free spirit and because of that he's not much for being rode." Chimed tucker scratching the back of his head nervously.

"He's big enough for you and Sam so why don't you tame him?" Asked Tuffnut who was flying near Snotlout. "He's also really strong I mean hiccup said he demolished an entire Hunter ship something our dragon's could never do."

Tucker laughed and lifted his hat putting it back in place. "That's the problem he's too head strong and is our friend we could never degrade him like that. Besides if we are riding him he would worry to much about us that he couldn't fight the way he needs too."

Tuffnut nodded slightly, "I guess that makes sense… I think…" Ruffnut chimed in. "Then why don't you two just let him go free? I mean it seems like he is any ways so why be so worried."

Tucker chuckled, "Oh he is free but we're friends and friends worry about each other. I've known Danny my whole life and well he's always been like this there's no changing him. Honestly though we wouldn't want to that's why we like him he's not big on the social norms in society and though it gets him bullied a lot he still doesn't let it affect him.

Ruffnut nodded "I see so that's why you guys talk to him like he's a person right?" Tucker jolted slightly then smiled, "That's right Danny has always gotten along better with people then dragons so it helps him if we talk to him like he's one of us." Stated Tucker who was now wanting to drop the subject.

Danny looked up at the castle and spat as his thoughts echoed through his head. _**Wow someone's overcompensating for something… this is a bit much even for Pariah. I mean really the size alone is just WOW.**_ He sighed softly as Ryker stabbed his heal. "Turn us invisible and get us in." He stated coldly holding the only chain that grounded Danny. Danny sighed and did as he was told slowly walking in through the closed door.

The inside seemed bigger than the outside making Danny's heart pound in his ears. He was trembling as he slowly walked closer staying invisible with the group of hunters next to him. The room they entered was a massive throne room the red and black walls were coated in blood and dead humans were littering the walls making Danny want to run.

Ryker took the lead when Danny started to tremble. "Come on beast we need to find his treasure room." Danny trembled slightly leading the way his head swiftly maneuvering left and right as fear opened up his senses putting him on edge. He felt like he was being watched but he couldn't place why.

After making another right and then a left into a dark hall way with a large locked door danny growled he could shake the feeling that it had been to quiet. Way too quiet for his liking he felt his inner ghost start to react as a low growl echoed from behind them. Danny swiftly turned though they had been invisible somehow they had found them. Danny growled softly just in case they were just making rounds when two giant snow wraiths walked around the corner and flared up a chain connecting the pairs hind legs. Danny stared at them a moment when the snow wraith growled loudly sending ripples of sound echoing through the empty halls alerting everything in the castle.

The sound they made scared danny making his invisibility fumble enough for a small creature behind him to tag his hind leg. Danny wailed as pain shot through him the wound felt like acid was melting his flesh. He flipped his head back and forth trying to find the source of the green flem that he had shaken from his burning scales. When a second shot came out of what seemed like no where. Danny became intangible then spat fire in all direction sending a fireball hurtling straight into a snow wraith the noise made scared the changewing into revealing itself. Danny spat another fireball this time causing it to land square in the changewing's face. Danny's fire left a thick bloody score on the dragon's eye as it dropped from the wall in pain. Danny growled wrapping his tail around the small group of panicking men screaming out what's going on and what happened. Danny was trying his best to fend off the trio who was now facing him together. He prepared for intense pain when a voice howled over all of them came from the back of the hall. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU NOISY BEASTS!" The voice was so intense that even danny dropped his gaze before taking a look at who had spoken.

 _ **Thats a nice place to stop sorry it's been awhile But I hope this chapter pleases everyone enjoy ^^ Dont forget to review.**_


	15. Author's note

_**I'm so sorry for falling so far behind on this story I'm going through a lot and I've been unable to handle it. I'm trying to finish the chapter but I'm kinda getting tore up from every angle so please forgive me it will be up as soon as its done.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait but finally here it is the next chapter for all to enjoy and to celebrate the 4th season of race to dragons edge, i will be making a second chapter this week as well so be on the lookout. ^^ Also I know Pariah has green hair in the cartoon but for the sake of the living thats not exactly how I see him being.**_

Ryker growled as the voice made all the dragons stop and back off. Even there Dragon was terrified. "So you boys came back… It seems you didn't learn your lesson the last time…" Stated the deep rough voice. "It seems you brought me a new beast." He chuckled now revealing himself. Danny growled as a big burly male wearing dark black and silver armor, with bright red hair and dark brown eyes glared at the little group for a moment before smiling. "Well aren't you a unique creature." Danny growled and snapped at the air making it known that he didn't like him.

"Well Pariah it's good to see you again." Ryker said through gritted teeth. "This is our beast." He growled standing in front of Danny.

Danny growled and felt his mouth twitch. **That's right he's not the king of the ghost zone yet I can take him.** He thought his tail lashing slowly. "Oh so you're going to challenge me when you think you have a chance It looks like you need another lesson in humility huh." He grinned as Ryker reached for an old scar on his left shoulder blade. Danny looked down at Ryker and the slight distraction was taken advantage of by one of Pariah's dragons who launched themselves at Danny's long neck sending him hurtling to the floor with loud thud. He had managed a half gurgled roar before getting paralyzed a swift unseeable sting in his neck. "Now your dragon is mine. Now what will you ants do?" He grinned giving the signal to his speed stinger who was sitting on the back of Danny who wanted so badly to move again.

The speed stinger followed the command and raced around the small space stinging everyone. The men started shouting and panicking as Danny whined slightly in the background trying to move, but his body wasn't listening to his commands. He was so focused on moving his limbs he hadn't noticed Pariah walk over to him and start taking in Danny's sleek black body, he smiled examining his crystal shard like tail and glowing claws. "Hmm you are a fine specimen, I haven't seen a dragon like you before maybe i'll see what you got in the arena." He grinned grabbing Danny's neck lifting him up roughly squeezing his esophagus.

Danny whined out, but that was all he was able to manage unable to move unable to breath he was slowly losing consciousness his last breath drew as the man spoke, "You will do very nicely."

Hiccup was looking down at the ship they had been following for several days now. He sighed softly and was debating to go down to the ship and ask the crew a few questions when an island came into view. Hiccup smiled and pulled out his telescope looking at the distance. It was a large mountain covered island but that's all he could see he didn't see a docking port, a village, or something that looked like an HQ for the trappers. He looked down at the boat then back at the island and was positive that was where they were heading. "I don't…" "Do you see something?" Asked Astrid who was flying a wing beat behind him. "Ya an island covered in mountains but I can't see a way on. It looks like it has a ring of mountains all around the edge. I'm gonna go fly ahead and see if maybe I missed something, "Keep following that ship, and make sure the rest don't get lost." Stated Hiccup who looked back at Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut with a sigh. Once Astrid nodded Toothless took off. When they got close to the island toothless let out a low growl as a low thrummed screech followed by a low humming sound came from the island causing Toothless to act strangely.

Hiccup shot a glance around hearing it as well. "What? Wait! Wait Toothless we have to go back. I recognize that sound...Toothless we have to go back…Now!" He stated yanking back on his saddle. The yanking on the saddle caused Toothless to come out of his trance. He let out a low hurr and backed off.

Hiccup pulled back to the group and growled, "Something's not right about this place we need to pull back, there is a death song on that island." He growled watching the ship closely out of the corner of his eye as it disappeared under the island.

Hiccup shifted slightly and looked around finding a set of large rocks sticking out of the water he sighed, "Let's go ahead and land down there once we land we can talk about a plan of attack." Toothless dropped his gaze as the group started their landing formation.

Once they had landed Sam gripped, "WHY ARE WE LANDING HERE! WHAT ABOUT DANNY HE COULD BE…" She was cut off when Astrid gripped her shoulder, "Look we can't go to the island Sam it's not that we don't want to go, we can't."

Hiccup bit down on his thumb nail gently thinking as he looked out over the water towards the island and growled, "What do I do?" He muttered getting a glance from toothless who was lying next to him. Hiccup patted his his head slightly.

Sam looked like she was holding back tears. "Hiccup please tell me you have a plan." She whispered as Tucker interjected. "Of course he does, He always has a plan." He smiled looking over at him. "Right?"

Hiccup looked up at them now realizing everyone was staring at him. Hiccup growled and ran a hand threw his hair. "I'm thinking ok give me a…" He voice trailed off as a smile came to his face. "I got it, Sam can you and Astrid come with me back to the last island we saw I'm going to need some help." He grinned getting a confused look from Sam but a smile from Astrid. "You sure this is going to work?" She asked once getting an assured nod made Sam relax and nod, "I'll help how ever I can."

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long with everything going on and my brain deciding to lose moment It took longer then I would have like but for your patience I gave you something good to read. enjoy ! ^^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Ok so i'm also posting this chapter tonight, Because I don't want to lose my train of thought before I'm ready to let it go so I hope you enjoy.**

Danny slowly opened his eyes his head ached and his throat hurt making him wince as he tried to raise his head. **What happened…** He thought for a moment before realising he was chained down all over again. He growled looking at his tied up wings that were forced to stick to his sides with a heavy chain, Staring at the chains a moment he let out a ear splitting roar and with a wave of his tail in frustration and anger the glowing ice shard on the end of his tail slamming heavily against the chains over and over sinking them deeper into his wings nearly ripping the squishy membrane. _**WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME ALL I WANTED WAS SOME FREEDOM! But no geez this sucks…**_ He whimpered slowly giving up on breaking the chains. He decided sitting there was no good so he stood slowly testing how far he could raise his body. He figured out he could stand up but he wasn't able to do more than that. He huffed and thought for a moment his eyes staring at the chains that hung from each limb and thought back to his run in with Frostbite.

-Memory-

"great one" Smiled frostbite watching Danny try to access his powers. "You must let your energy build until it has nowhere to go but out." Danny shivered closing his eyes tight as he imagined his energy being released in a huge burst. After a couple of seconds he smiled, "Hey I'm not cold... anymo-ore?" He looked over at Frostbite and chuckled, "Um, can we get a hot chocolate over here?"

He watched Frostbite throw several ice shards and tried to focus doing it himself. He smiled as they launched but instead of hitting the targets all he heard was screaming ice monsters as Frostbites people ran from one half of the arena to the other. Looking up at them he noticed his ice shards planted in the seats on the other side of the targets. "Oops, hehe sorry." He chimed softly.

Frostbite smiled weakly, "T-that's ok at least no one was seriously hurt. Ok next we're going to shoot moving targets." He chirped softly leading Danny to another machine. The machine shot out a frisbee and Danny shot at it freezing everyone behind it missing the target once again.

After a moment Frostbite growled, "Great now we're not going to sell any snacks." He threw his hands in the air and took a breather.

-Time skip-

Danny smiled, "Thanks alot for all the training Frostbite. Um, But what if I can't defeat undergrowth… C-can't I just stay with you guys?"

"NO!" Shouted a trio of injured ice ghosts before looking down. Frostbite looked at them a moment and smiled at Danny, "Great one you must go save your world. You have people waiting for you. I'm sure you can beat undergrowth you just need to remember you control the cold not the other way around good luck.

-Memory ends-

Danny opened his eyes and smiled, **Thanks Frostbite I think I can do this. Focus Danny, Focus.** He slowly breathed out imagining his ice powers building causing his body to start shivering he could feel his powers building even more until there was nowhere for it to go but out. He shot out the ice freezing everything on and in his cell. He laughed as the chains broke off his body when he moved again shaking the remainders off his skin thinking. _**Why didn't I do that before?**_ Turning intangible he walked out of his cell and straight thru the wall leaving the tunnels behind he went topside and had a look around. _**I still don't know where I am though… Hmm M-maybe I can possess someone and find out.**_ He grinned thinking payback time. He spread his wings and started to flap purring as he slowly rose up into the air. _**Now to find Pariah. I'm going to show him what it's like to be put in a cage.**_ He grinned _**and the animals who locked me up before as well. I'm thinking a prisoners in order right now.**_

Danny took off towards the castle a lot braver now knowing that Pariah wasn't as strong as his own. He bashed open the front gates sending up an army of agitated Dragons who he roared at causing them all to back off quickly. He smiled glad the Dragons were now listening to him. He smashed his tail on the ground and howled out a challenge to PAriah who was already on his way to see what the commotion was about he was being followed by four speed stingers that were the basis of bodyguards.

Danny growled and smashed his tail down again watching Pariah send in the speed stingers to no avail. Danny turned intangible making all their attacks null and void against him. He roared and bit down on the Beta's tail accidentally ripping off his stinger making all the rest stare a moment then bow their heads and trade sides. Danny spat out the tail bit and huffed an icy flame leaking from his jaws. He stomped watching as Pariah halted in his tracks. "W-what's happening? What are you?" He mumbled softly as a small grin appeared. "I must have you." He grinned but the smile was short lived as Danny shot a fireball wrapped in an icy glaze.

 **And that's where I'm ending this chapter Don't hate me ^^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **The ring and the crown**

Danny growled and stood at full height His eyes never leaving pariahs. I can win and I will, then I will find my friends again. He slapped his tail down and and opened up his mouth letting out an ear piercing ghostly wail shaking the walls and destroying all of the windows in the throne room as he charged slamming his large black body into the wall and chair destroying it as Pariah growled and grabbed one of his horns trying to get on his back but Danny wasn't having it slamming head first into the wall. The action hurt his head but Danny didn't care as he rammed into another wall just as quickly cracking the wall and pinning Pariah in between his horns. Danny huffed and dragged his horns forcefully against the wall breaking the wal and a piece of his horn in the fight. It didn't phase his however as he threw pariah far into the far wall causing the man to scream out in pain and have a fearful look on his face before Danny grinned and turned invisible making the man look in every direction. Pariah growled at his dragons, "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE ATTACK!" He seethed but all the dragons just watched deciding self preservation was better than getting involved.

Danny growled and watched as the man started to panic he had no one on his side anymore even his own dragons decided it was better to follow Danny. Danny howled out his rage reappearing in front of Pariah he growled and brought his tail down inches from the man's face landing heavily on the marble floor chipping his tail. As the man was sent backwards landing on his butt. He then howled out to all the other dragons causing them all to come forwards and stand behind danny their roars in unison stating we are free. Danny looked at them a moment before walking over and slashing every chain that was forcing them to stay there. Once they were all free Danny looked back at Pariah a moment before turning invisible and taking over the man's body. He started to speak but all that came out was a low humming noise causing Danny to get frustrated. **Focus Danny you need to copy his vocals so you can speak. Focus, FOCUS!** He growled and started to get pained but he slowly spoke. "I-it's w-wor-rking…" His voice was broken but it was his voice and now that he could do it he left Pariah to wallow in the fact that he lost everything in a heartbeat. "N-no-w t-to f-i-nd f-fri-en-ds." Spreading his wings he took off into the air.

Talking hurt but he figured in the long run the pain would be worth it. Taking off down the hall he bashed through the wall leaving the cursed island and any inhabitants that wanted to stay four speed stingers halting at the edge of the water roared up at Danny desperate to get back to their own homes. Danny was almost home free when he went back and roared at them slightly then upon some clicking and low growls he lowered his wing and let them on his back making it clear that if they stung him again he wouldn't hesitate to drop them into the ocean.

He then took off again leaving the island for what he hoped would be for good. Setting off with about nineteen other dragons all but four flying along as Danny asked for directions to the nearest island. Which a very helpful snow wraith stating that where he was going was close to his home. Danny smiled and followed after the snow wraith.

Pariah sat there for long moments after the dragons left darkness closing in around him as the fires in the castle died. At first he didn't notice but the light glowing coming from the wall and the ground near him soon caught his attention making him smile . "I will have your power beast even if it's not really you at my side. Picking up the Icy shard that glowed with power and grabbing the piece of horn he grinned I found my new crown and my new ring.

He went to work to create the crown of fire and ring of rage Crushing up the horn piece he mixed it with the a rare metal he had discovered and not yet named. The metal was able to absorb and disperse power. He found out by using it on some dragons before Danny let them all go. With this metal I will take his power for my own. He stated smiling as he put them on. At first nothing happened but soon he had started to glow. Power flooding his system but he hadn't figured out how to release it. He would need practice and to build the ring to help direct the power. He laugh maniacally as he started to glow the crown he had made lighting up with fire. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE WITH HIS OWN POWER!" **(ok so I fixed it up with more details. But just so everyone know I realize i'm not the most detailed human in the world but All questions you might have if relevant WILL be answered As far as the crown and the ring it didn't matter how it was made I was using them to advance the story. I'm sorry if you don't approve but if you like the story you can deal with a few missing details when they are aren't relevant.)**

Hiccup stood at the foot of the mountain just before a cave leading into an Underground HQ of the dragon hunters. He had been able to figure out. Why he couldn't find anything and it was because of the Death song on top that he was there without even toothless they had taken over a ship but the people aboard were not helpful. He sighed softly, "Guess it's a complete stealth mission while they deal with the Death song up top so I can set all the dragons free.

He mumbled before placing on the armor and walking into the dark cave his heart pounding mercilessly as he hoped he would just blend in and no one would question it.

 **And there it is another chapter I hope you enjoy boy did doing the fight seen really screw with me lol sorry if there are any double letters It was a bit of a challenge to catch myself. Please remember to leave a message on what you think -Luffy out**


	19. authors note

**I'm sorry it took so long to post a new chapter all and I wanted to apologize for the last chapter I didn't intend to come off angry or anything I just had a lot on my plate including all the writing and loss of my muse. I just couldn't handle the stress. Please forgive me (v.v) Also my labtop is broken so I have to wright this chapter at the library and I only had a limited amount of time for 5 stories. I also wanted to ask all of my followers for help here trans-ftm-surgery-fund**

 **-Luffy out**


	20. Chapter 20

I know its taking me awhile to update I lost my laptop awhile back and havent been able to get a new one yet. Im not wrighting out a chapter out on a tablet or phone because I dont want to half ass this story or any other.


End file.
